<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parents night. by areeskimosreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498983">Parents night.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal'>areeskimosreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there had been no car share buddy  What if they persued separate lives after their falling out Would fate have intervened ?, I hope so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayleigh Kitson &amp; John Redmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parents night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was sure it was him, she had only a split second view of him as he went into the room, but she was sure it was, so sure that her hands were shaking and her heart was trying to burst out of her chest, she decided to wait and make sure it was him. She hadn't decided what she would do if it was, but she had to know .</p><p> </p><p>" John ?"</p><p>The voice was familiar, he recognised it immediately, he got butterflies and a slight wave of nausea overcame him, he turned and there she was, smiling at him, he knew he still felt the same feelings that he had, he still loved her.</p><p>" Kayleigh, you look lovely as ever, how are you ?"</p><p>" I'm fine, you're looking good yourself John, very trim, very smart "</p><p>" Thanks "</p><p>" So, I take it your kid is here, this being parents night ?" She asked, still smiling.</p><p>" My son Liam, he's in year one, Miss Brody, you ?"</p><p>" My daughter Lily, year one, Miss Smart "</p><p>" Well well, who would have thought it, our kids at school together"</p><p>They looked at each other, both acutely aware of the awkward silence.</p><p>" I'm sorry Kayleigh "</p><p>" No don't talk about it "</p><p>" I'd like to explain "</p><p>" Please John, let it lie, what's done is done "</p><p>" I feel bad about it though "</p><p>" Please let's start from now John, forget it and move on , friends like we used to be eh ?"</p><p>" Okay you're right, you got time for a cuppa and a chat, or you got someone waiting "</p><p>" There's no one John , I've got time ," Kayleigh smiled, but John detected a little bit of unhappiness.</p><p>" Okay then want to walk or drive ?"</p><p>" Drive "</p><p>" Oh this is nice, John " Kayleigh said as she belted up." Don't think I've been in a Mercedes before "</p><p>" Company car "</p><p>" Nice though " </p><p>As John started up , Forever FM. lit up on the car display .</p><p>They looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>" Just like old times " Kayleigh said grinning.</p><p>" Ain't it just " </p><p> </p><p>They found a table in a nearby cafe, John came back with tea and blueberry muffins. </p><p>" Oh, John you remembered "</p><p>" Just glad you still like them "</p><p>" What's not to like?"</p><p>" So who has Lily tonight ?"</p><p>" Uncle Kieron, him and Gill are giving her a sleepover tonight "</p><p>" That's nice "</p><p>" How about Liam ?"</p><p>" Claire, her and Paul letting him stay the night he loves it there "</p><p>They sat quietly stealing occasional glances and smiles.</p><p>"So you got it then " John said smiling.</p><p>" Got what ?"</p><p>" Fairytale wedding , man of your dreams and a kiddie.</p><p>Kayleigh put her cup down deliberately and looked in John's eyes .</p><p>" Jo……."</p><p>" Sorry not my business " </p><p>" No it's not that, it's just, oh well I suppose telling you won't hurt"</p><p>" I'm all ears "</p><p>" There was a man, obviously, but no wedding, he turned out to be a nightmare, and it's just me and Lily "</p><p>John unconsciously reached across and took Kayleigh's hand.</p><p>" I'm sorry " </p><p>" It wasn't your fault John "</p><p>" No, maybe it was ultimately"</p><p>" No it wasn't, I met a guy, his name isn't important but I fell for him, not like you, but I fell for him, he lived in London, but he worked up here a lot, he told me he loved me, anyway he proposed, and I accepted, so we started planning the wedding, had the venue, caterers the whole shebang booked, then the weekly trips he made became fortnightly, then I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked, I was always careful but, anyway I was, I got  the letter confirming it, on the Monday, I was over the moon as you can imagine " </p><p>" Aye you would be, you wanted to be a mum for so long "</p><p>" And on the Friday my world fell apart "</p><p>John leant across and wiped a tear off Kayleigh's cheek, suddenly realised what he had done and smiled sheepishly. </p><p>" It turns out that someone objected to our getting married. " Kayleigh continued.</p><p>" Who, his mum ?"</p><p>" No John, his wife "</p><p>" Fuck sake "</p><p>" John ! "</p><p>" Sorry "</p><p>" He was married with three kids "</p><p>John sat staring at Kayleigh.</p><p>" Say something John "</p><p>" I'll kill him " </p><p>" You don't know him, anyway she came looking for me ……"</p><p>" As you would "</p><p>" As you would, she thought I was just his bit on the side, she turned up at Mandy's while I was out, spitting fire, by the time I got home Mandy had put her right, her and I cried together, she knew I was duped just like her "</p><p>"That must have been heartbreaking "</p><p>" You think ?"</p><p>" Sorry " </p><p>" All the times I slagged of the other woman as I used to call them, saying they must have known, they were turning a blind eye, dirty bitches sleeping with married men, and then I became one, the feelings of stupidity were the hardest to shake off, I don't mind telling you "</p><p>" But you got Lily from it , didn't you ?"</p><p>" I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before John, not even our Mandy, for a few days I thought of termination, but obviously I didn't go through with it, you think I'm terrible don't you ?"</p><p>" No, I'd never think that about you "</p><p>" Doesn't your religion have a say on that sort of thing?"</p><p>" I don't go to chapel now, not since we…….."</p><p>" Don't "</p><p>" Does he keep in touch ?" John enquired. </p><p>" He pays minimum support, but he has never seen her, or even asked to "</p><p>"Well it's his loss in more ways than one, two little lovelies he's not got in his life "</p><p>" Why thank you Mister Redmond "</p><p>John smiled as that simple sentence brought back happy memories.</p><p>" So what about you, tell me about Missus Redmond?"</p><p>" Her name is Honeysuckle "</p><p>Kayleigh sniggered. John looked on deadpan.</p><p>" Seriously ?"</p><p>" Honeysuckle Olivia Bovary Clarke , with an e  "</p><p>" An e ?"</p><p>" The Clarke had an e at the end "</p><p>" I suppose she was called Honey for short? "</p><p>" Aye" John chuckled " her mum and dad were a bit new wave bohemian sort of people, hippy types, "</p><p>" Anyway"</p><p> " Anyway " John continued " met her at a sixties music festival Jim and I played at, we got talking and within a year were wed at sun up on the summer solstice out on the moors "</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>" Gods honest "</p><p>" Did your mum wear a robe ?"</p><p>" She didn't go, said it was pagan"</p><p>" Where does she work ?" Kayleigh asked smiling .</p><p>" Don't know "</p><p>" How do you not know John ?"</p><p>" She went to Thailand to find herself nearly four years ago now, all she ended up finding was wacky baccy, and group sex "</p><p>" Wow "</p><p>" She sent me a letter admitting to adultery, so I could divorce her though, she is considerate is Honeysuckle"</p><p>"  And did you ?</p><p>" What?"</p><p>" Divorce her you idiot "</p><p>" Yes " John chuckled. </p><p>" Does she see him ?"</p><p>" Aye, on the odd occasion but not unsupervised, she isn't really child friendly"</p><p>" And now ?"</p><p>" Now ?"</p><p>" Are you with someone now John ?"</p><p>" No, never seemed to find the time, you ?"</p><p>" Same, work and parenting take up all my time "</p><p>" Maybe I could take Lily out with Liam occasionally, give you a break if you like " John's smile was warming Kayleigh's heart, just like it used to .</p><p>" And I could take Liam out with me and Lily "</p><p>" That would be nice "</p><p>" Or the four of us could go out " John tentatively suggested.</p><p>" Even better " Kayleigh said enthusiastically.</p><p>John looked at Kayleigh and the feelings that he used to have for her, were flooding back.</p><p>" Or perhaps you and me could go out, leave the kids with someone else ?" </p><p>" That's my favourite suggestion so far"</p><p>" How does Saturday suit ?"</p><p>" I'll arrange it, so I'm free "</p><p>" Okay then Saturday it is " John smiled his biggest smile yet.</p><p>To anyone looking on they looked like just another couple as they sat holding hands, laughing and giggling talking animatedly, gently scolding each other on occasion, and like the other patrons they looked shocked when the lights went up.</p><p>" Jesus Kay it's half eleven "</p><p>" Your mum got you on a curfew has she ?"</p><p>" I was never on a curfew cheeky bitch "</p><p>" I know, you just like to get your comfies on "</p><p>" Come on I'll take you home "</p><p>They walked arm in arm to the car, knowing that everything was fine between them, but knowing someday they would have to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>It took ten minutes to get to Kayleigh's, but eventually they did.</p><p>" So here we are then" Kayleigh said unnecessarily as John pulled up.</p><p>" Our Paul was going tonight, I was supposed to be in Darlington, but I decided to put Liam first, I only phoned her half an hour before I was due there, how lucky was that eh ?" John explained. </p><p>John turned to see Kayleigh smiling at him .</p><p>" It was fate Johnathan, fate "</p><p>" Looks nice, nice area this " John said looking around.</p><p>" Okay then, I'll see you on Saturday "</p><p>" Keep in touch though "</p><p>" I will Johnathan, don't fret "</p><p>John gently squeezed her hand</p><p>" You might get to see the inside on Saturday if you're good "</p><p>" I'll hold you to that "</p><p>" See you do "</p><p>John walked around and opened Kayleigh's door.</p><p>She pecked his cheek as she got out.</p><p>" Thanks "</p><p>" You're welcome "</p><p>John got back in and drove off, suddenly he pulled up, Kayleigh was still walking up her path. He jumped back out of the car.</p><p>" Kayleigh wait " John shouted as he walked towards her.</p><p>" What ?" </p><p>" When you got out the car back then …….?"</p><p>" Now ?"</p><p>" No all those years ago, remember?"</p><p>" I'll never forget that day John, biggest mistake of my life "</p><p>" You took something with you ?"</p><p>" What ?" Kayleigh looked perplexed.</p><p>" My heart,and my undying love,and you've still got them"</p><p>John waited for a reaction. The huge smile was the one he had hoped for.</p><p>"Theyre safe John, I kept them here in my heart, I have all these years "</p><p>" Is it too late for me to reply ?"</p><p>" Reply to what ?"</p><p>" To you saying you love me ?"</p><p>" I do love you, I never stopped "</p><p>" And I love you, I always have " </p><p>Kayleigh ran the back of her hand down John's cheek, wiping away a tear.</p><p>" I was such a fool Kayleigh, I'm sorry so so sorry "</p><p>" So am I John "</p><p>" I love you, Kayleigh Kitson "</p><p>" Better late than never I suppose"</p><p>They hugged,</p><p>" So, will we carry on where we left off ?" Kayleigh said tentatively.</p><p>" God yes "</p><p>" I love you John "</p><p>" I know, and I thank God you still do "</p><p>" Do you really not have a curfew ?" Kayleigh said smiling .</p><p>" No I do not !"</p><p>" Fancy a coffee then ?"</p><p>" I think we have a lot to catch up on"</p><p>" Is that a yes then ?"</p><p>" It's a hell yes"</p><p>" Let's go Redders "</p><p>" I hate bloody Redders " John mumbled. </p><p>Kayleigh smiled  as she opened the door, she knew that she had her John now, and she knew her life was going to be so much better. Like it should have been, like they both wanted all those years ago . It was their fate.</p><p> </p><p>" I'll put the kettle on John, make yourself at home "</p><p>John looked around the living room, it was tastefully decorated, plain pastel shades on the walls, a cream coloured suite, festooned with drapes and throws, colouring in books on the table, a vase of tulips on the window sill, and scattered around, pictures of a smiling little girl.</p><p>John walked over to the mantelpiece and lifted one, he  looked at it and smiled, a red headed little girl was smiling back at him, huge hazel eyes full of zest and life, missing front teeth like they did at a certain age, she had an innocence about her, she had obviously only had good things in her life, John knew he loved her, and he had never even met her.</p><p>" I see you've met Lily then " Kayleigh said as she walked back in the room.</p><p>" She's gorgeous, like her mum " John said, still holding the photograph.</p><p>" I wish "</p><p>" I bet you looked just like that, a freckled faced little beauty, I mean you must have to look so beautiful now " John still hadn't turned around.</p><p>" Thank you that was lovely "</p><p>" I mean it, I should have told you that before "</p><p>Kayleigh walked over to John and spun him around, she pulled his head down to her and kissed him, gently and sensually.</p><p>"Perhaps you should have, but you've said it now "</p><p>" I never stopped loving you Kayleigh "</p><p>" Good because I'm as much in love with you now as I was then"</p><p>Kayleigh walked back towards the kitchen, John put the photo back, unconsciously he kissed his fingers and pressed them on the frame.</p><p> </p><p>John was sure he was in heaven, the white voile curtains were moving gently in the breeze, everything was shades of white.The sanded floor had been stained white , the furniture was white colonial, the dressing table was white, the walls were white, the iron bedsteads of the bed he was in was white, as was  the duvet cover and all the bedding, the small chair in the corner white, the only other colour he could see was red. She was lying next to him, her red hair slightly obscuring her face and spread over his chest. He moved the hair from her face, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, now he just knew he was in heaven.</p><p>" Good morning, sweetheart "</p><p>" That doesn't count unless you kiss me "</p><p>" Does it not ?"</p><p>" No Johnathan it doesn't "</p><p>" Fair do's "</p><p>John slid down the bed and kissed her passionately.</p><p>" Mmmm, that was lovely John " Kayleigh said stretching.</p><p>" Wasn't it just ?"</p><p>" Sorry " John suddenly said .</p><p>" What for ?"</p><p>" You know last night when you were……."</p><p>" You said sorry then and I believed you"</p><p>" I know but ?"</p><p>" Look it had been a while for both of us okay ?"</p><p>" Okay "</p><p>" I don't do that  John " </p><p>" I know darling it's just………"</p><p>" I'm not saying never, I just don't now okay ?"</p><p>" Sure babe "</p><p>" And as we're on the subject of sexual activity Johnathan, do you think you can manage again ?"</p><p>" What now ?"</p><p>" No, I thought perhaps a week on Tuesday "</p><p>" Eh ?"</p><p>" Yes now Johnathan "</p><p>" Well I'm not a quitter love "</p><p>" We'll see Johnathan "</p><p>Kayleigh giggled as John rolled her over, her life had taken an unexpected turn, and she was going to grasp it.</p><p> </p><p>John was sitting side on, on the right side of the settee, his left arm extended along the cushions on the back, a cup of tea in his right hand. Kayleigh was mirroring him, John reached for and entwined his fingers with Kayleighs.</p><p> </p><p>" I hope I didn't rush you babe, take things too fast "</p><p>" I'm a big girl John, we both knew what we wanted, and when, it's not as if we just met is it, and I truly do love you "</p><p>" And I love you like you wouldn't understand "</p><p>" I think I do John " she gently squeezed his hand.</p><p>Kayleigh looked at John, he was sitting staring, suddenly he put his cup down and cried. Kayleigh put her cup down and tried to comfort him,</p><p>" What's wrong John, please tell me, new start, fresh start, be honest ?"</p><p>" I feel so so guilty Kayleigh "</p><p>" Why I wanted to sleep with you ?"</p><p>" For what you went through because of me"</p><p>" Went through?"</p><p>" After the argument "</p><p>Suddenly Kayleigh stood up,</p><p>" I said I want to forget that, why do you insist on bringing it up eh ?"</p><p>" Because I feel so guilty "</p><p>Kayleigh walked over to the fireplace, she stood with her hands on the mantelpiece and slumped her shoulders.</p><p>" Go on then ?" She said without turning.</p><p>" Go on what ?"</p><p>" Say what you have to say, get it off your chest "</p><p>" What I did that day haunts me "</p><p>" Huh, haunts you does it? " John didn't pick up on Kayleigh's tone.</p><p>" How I treated you, what I did "</p><p>Kayleigh turned teary eyed and faced John </p><p>" And what exactly did you do to me John eh, what did you do ? "</p><p>" I ….I mean,I  " John had waited years to explain, and now the chance was here, he found himself floundering. </p><p>" What do you think you did ?"</p><p>" I didn't say I love you "</p><p>" That's what you didn't do , go on "</p><p>" I didn't stop you getting out the car "</p><p>" You couldn't have if you tried, and you wouldn't have touched me, you're too nice "</p><p>" I didn't come after you "</p><p>" I shocked you with my sudden outburst, I knew it as soon as I spoke, you were flabbergasted "</p><p>" Well I………."</p><p>" If I had come to work, on the Friday John, what would have happened?"</p><p>" We'd have talked, I'd have told you how I felt, we would have made up, hopefully "</p><p>" That's what I think too "</p><p>" But you didn't "</p><p>" No, instead of pulling up the big girl pants and coming in to work, I ran away to Kieron's flat in Colchester, left my phone at Mandy's and went underground. Told Mandy where I was obviously, told Kieron that I'd had a serious barney and had to get away, he thought it was with Mandy, when he came home the following month, and I told him the truth, he went ballistic. He physically dragged me back to try to see you. "</p><p>" But I moved to another company "</p><p>" And I'd been sacked for absenteeism "</p><p>" But now ……..?"</p><p>" No, not but now John, do you see what I mean, why I don't , I mean didn't want this brought up ?"</p><p>" Because it's painful?"</p><p>" No because I ruined it John, me Kayleigh idiot Kitson, I'm the one who made it impossible for us to fix it, not you, so don't you dare ever think you're to blame "</p><p>" But I…….."</p><p>" Jesus John,will you please shut up about it " Kayleigh snapped.</p><p>" S.."</p><p>" Honest John, as God's my witness if you say sorry one more bloody time, I will be at work on monday with testicle shaped earings, get me ?"</p><p>" Got you " John smiled. </p><p>" Good "</p><p>" More tea babe? " </p><p>" Yes thank you Johnathan."</p><p> </p><p>Kayleigh showered and dressed, While John was showering Kayleigh made breakfast.</p><p>" Still like bacon butties I hope?" she said as John entered the kitchen.</p><p>" What's not to like ?" John looked across the table, " you not having any ?"</p><p>" No I like muesli "</p><p>" Goes right through me that does, I'd be as well flinging it down the pan, cut out the middleman " John joked.</p><p>" Pig " Kayleigh said, but she did smile.</p><p>" So? " John eventually said. </p><p>" So what ?"</p><p>" So, how do we move on ?"</p><p>" I thought we had ?" </p><p>" We have babe, I mean what now, we are a couple I take it ?"</p><p>" I'm not a slapper John, I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't think we were "</p><p>" Cool your jets love, I'm just making sure that's all "</p><p>" Only we're not are we ?"</p><p>" Eh ?"</p><p>" Well it's not just us now is it ?"</p><p>" No, that's true "</p><p>" There's something I have to tell you John "</p><p>" Okay babe tell away "</p><p>" I had a rough time bringing Lily into this world, she was a back to back "</p><p>" Nope love don't understand "</p><p>" I was torn up pretty badly John, I hemorrhaged and had to have a hysterectomy, you know what that means ?" Kayleigh looked to the heavens and fought back tears.</p><p>" I know what that is, yes "</p><p>" I asked if you know what it means ?"</p><p>" No more kids ?"</p><p>" No, I can't have your children John, ever, no matter how much I want to"</p><p>" Or anymore of your own "</p><p>" No sadly , Lily is the only one I'll ever have "</p><p>" Life is a bastard at times ain't it ?" John frowned.</p><p>Kayleigh looked at John, he saw her need for reassurance. He grabbed her hands.</p><p>" Look me in the eyes Kayleigh, would I like to get you pregnant, yes of course I would, I would have thought it wonderful to see you walking about all swelly belly knowing that it was me that got you that way, but does it matter that I can't,  no not a bit ?"</p><p>" But……"</p><p>" No, there is no but, it would have been nice ….."</p><p>" Wonderful "</p><p>" Aye love, wonderful is the word, and it would have been, but it's not to be, so we accept it and go on with life, thankful that we have each other "</p><p>" I'll have to ask this right out John, no ambiguity okay ?"</p><p>" Okay ask away "</p><p>" Are you okay about Lily ?"</p><p>" What about her ?"</p><p>" The fact that she's not yours "</p><p>" What does that matter, she's yours, and you're mine so …….?</p><p>" She's another man's child John, are you sure you want to raise another man's child ?"</p><p>" The fact that someone else happens to be her father, doesn't mean I can't be a good dad to her, does it ?"</p><p>" You'll be a fantastic dad to her " Kayleigh said smiling. </p><p>"I'll give it a hundred percent that's for sure "</p><p>They held hands for a moment, comfortable in this burgeoning relationship.</p><p>" Do you want to ask me about Liam?" Kayleigh enquired.</p><p>" Don't have to, I know you Kayleigh Redmond "</p><p>" Kitson "</p><p>" Did I not propose earlier?"</p><p>" No !"</p><p>" Are you sure ?"</p><p>" I think I'd remember that "</p><p>" I'm sure I did "</p><p>" No you bloody didn't " Kayleigh smiled. </p><p>" Look Kayleigh, I never want to lose you again ever, I lost you before and it almost killed me, will you marry me ?"</p><p>" Yes "</p><p>" Good, that's fine then "</p><p>" Is that it ?"</p><p>" What ?"</p><p>" Is that my proposal?"</p><p>" Yes "</p><p>" Oh alright, I suppose it'll do " Kayleigh lifted her cup and shrugged.</p><p>" When do I get to meet Lily ?"</p><p>" We can go get her around twelve "</p><p>" That's good timing, I've to get Liam at two, we can all spend the afternoon together "</p><p>" That'll be nice "</p><p>" So babe, it's only half nine " John said as he grabbed Kayleigh around the waist," we could, you know ? " John winked.</p><p>" I don't think you'd manage another one John "</p><p>" Oh I meant go looking for a ring, but if you'd rather ……"</p><p>" Get your Jacket on John, I'll just fetch my shoes "</p><p>John smiled as he watched Kayleigh hurriedly walk out the kitchen, he had a second chance of having her forever, this time he would get it right, or die trying.</p><p>" Come on Johnathan I'm waiting,.......and bring your wallet "</p><p>" Coming dear " he chuckled as he headed to the hall.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John meets an old friend, makes a new one, and learns a little more about the post argument Kayleigh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Do you know anyone with a silver Merc Kieron ?"</p>
<p>" Not that I can remember, why ?"</p>
<p>" There's one pulled up outside, been there a few minutes now"</p>
<p>" Probably some pal of Pete's next door "</p>
<p>" Probably "</p>
<p>" Kieron, your Kayleigh just got out of it "</p>
<p>" Did she now ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kieron walked over to the window, Kayleigh saw him and waved her distinctive wave, and had a beaming smile. And behind her, but holding her hand……</p>
<p>" John !!" Kieron shouted and ran to the door.</p>
<p>John looked up the path to see the front door suddenly open, and Kayleigh's lump of a little brother came striding down the path. He stopped, stone faced in front of John. Suddenly a huge unmistakably Kitson smiled erupted and he stepped in to give John a bear hug.</p>
<p>" John buddy, how the hell are you doing, long time pal, glad to see you again "</p>
<p>" Nice to see you too buddy, hear you're a cop now"</p>
<p>" Aye, needed the change pal, I'm so pleased to see you again John"</p>
<p>" Hope you're still pleased when you hear our news" John said half joking.</p>
<p>" You two married then are you ?" Kieron slapped John's shoulder as he spoke.</p>
<p>" We will be soon " Kayleigh flashed her engagement ring as she spoke.</p>
<p>" Really ?" Kieron asked.</p>
<p>" Sure are  " John added.</p>
<p>Kieron lifted Kayleigh of her feet and swung her around ,</p>
<p>" 'kin brilliant news Kay, 'kin brilliant "</p>
<p>" Mummy mummy "</p>
<p>The little girls dash down the path was thwarted by her aunty grabbing her and saying something. The little redhead ran back inside, then reappeared seconds later, this time wearing shoes, she charged down the path and hugged a by now crouching down Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" How was your sleepover princess ?"</p>
<p>" Fantastic mummy, uncle Kieron let me make dinner, and aunty Gill and me made pictures"</p>
<p>" Were you good for uncle Kieron and aunty Gill ?"</p>
<p>" Uh huh "</p>
<p>" Promise ?"</p>
<p>" I was too, wasn't I uncle Kieron ?"</p>
<p>" You were perfect, like you always are darling " Kieron patted her head as he spoke.</p>
<p>" Hello gorgeous, what's your name.? " John asked, trying not to sound too creepy.</p>
<p>The little redhead turned away from him and hugged her mother tightly.</p>
<p>" Always had that effect on women have you John ?" Kieron quipped.</p>
<p>" Pretty much. " John answered.</p>
<p>" Come on now missy, don't be rude, tell the nice man your name " Kayleigh stage whispered, nuzzling her daughter's ear.</p>
<p>" Lily " </p>
<p>John winked at Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" Billy ?"</p>
<p>" No, it's Lily " the little girl turned to face him now." L I L Y "</p>
<p>" That's a lovely name, but you're a lovely girl, do you want to know my name ?"</p>
<p>She nodded vigorously, like only children can.</p>
<p>" Do you want to guess ?"</p>
<p>Again she nodded.</p>
<p>" I think if she guesses right, she should get to go to the park, what do you think uncle Kieron ?" John winked.</p>
<p>" I agree "</p>
<p>" Go on Lily guess "</p>
<p>Kayleigh whispered in Lily's ear.</p>
<p>" John " she shouted.</p>
<p>" Did your mummy tell you that ?" John was all smiles.</p>
<p>Lily nodded,</p>
<p>" Well I think we can still go to the park, but we'll go later, okay Lily ?" </p>
<p>Lily looked at Kayleigh, Kayleigh smiled and nodded her approval.</p>
<p>" Okay " Lily said bashfully.</p>
<p>" Good" John beamed.</p>
<p>Lily took Kayleigh's hand and the small group walked back into Kieron's house.</p>
<p>Kieron introduced Gill to John, and they all ended up in the dining room, brew in hand and a quite unfazed five year old colouring in her unicorn picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So come on, spill the beans, how long you been back together ?" Kieron enquired.</p>
<p>He noticed the looks passing between his sister and her fiance, it was obvious Kayleigh was being hesitant, John was trying to cajole her into speaking .</p>
<p>" We met at parents night " </p>
<p>" Aye, that's it parents night " John reiterated. </p>
<p>" That tells me nowt, parents night's are every few months, there was one last night for instance,.........you're joking me ? " Kieron had a sudden revelation.</p>
<p>" No "</p>
<p>" You met up again last night and you're engaged today, seriously ?" Kieron's grin was genuine. </p>
<p>" I know it's quick but …….." Kayleigh started to protest.</p>
<p>Suddenly Kieron pressed the back of his hand against Kayleigh's ribcage .</p>
<p>" Still warm, you dirty buggers " </p>
<p>John sniggered, and Kayleigh's blushing half hearted protest came to nothing.</p>
<p>" I know it's a bit soon pal " John started saying.</p>
<p>" No" Kieron said earnestly, " if you ask me it's about seven or eight years too late, if you two only knew what you had then "</p>
<p>" But we know now, and this time she is never getting away from me Kieron, I'd die first "</p>
<p>" I know that John, I've always known that "</p>
<p>" So " Gill said, " what's the history between you two then ?"</p>
<p>" Well Gill love, a few years ago…………………."</p>
<p>John rolled his eyes, he knew Kayleigh would remember every conversation verbatim, it would be a long afternoon.</p>
<p>As Kayleigh was telling Gill the story, John went over to the table and sat with Lily.</p>
<p>" Do you like unicorns Lily ?"</p>
<p>" Mum does "</p>
<p>" Do you though ?"</p>
<p>Lily beckoned John down to her, he did as requested.</p>
<p>" Unicorns aren't real, but mum thinks they are, so this is for her." She whispered. </p>
<p>" So how do you know its colour ?"</p>
<p>" No one does really " she whispered " so no one can say you're wrong "</p>
<p>" True"</p>
<p>" They probably saw a rhinosaucerus, and got confused"</p>
<p>" A rhinosaucerus ?" John exclaimed. </p>
<p>" Shush "</p>
<p>" Sorry " he whispered.</p>
<p>" They're from Africa, they're big and grey and they eat lots of grass "</p>
<p>" I thought that was elephants. " John whispered.</p>
<p>Lily looked at him, he was sure there was a look of disappointment on her face.</p>
<p>" No, they just eat grass, not elephants " that said she turned back to her picture. Suitable chastised John returned to sit with the adults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" So are you staying for dinner ?" Gill asked, after hearing Kayleigh's tale.</p>
<p>" No we're going to pick up John's son "</p>
<p>" Eh ?"</p>
<p>" I've got a little boy, Liam same age as Lily, same year at the same school , I'm collecting him around two, he's at my brother's "</p>
<p>" Are you divorced?"</p>
<p>" Of course I am ?"</p>
<p>" I didn't mean that the way it sounded John, it's just I knew you were a strict Catholic, I was surprised, no offence "</p>
<p>" None taken"</p>
<p>" Good, I like to get on with my inlaws "</p>
<p>" Me too" </p>
<p>Kayleigh could see Kieron wanted to talk to John, </p>
<p>" Lily love, come and help mum and auntie Gill make lunch "</p>
<p>" Oh, okay then " </p>
<p>As Lily passed John, she handed him the unicorn picture.</p>
<p>" I thought this was for mummy ?"</p>
<p>" It was, I'll make her another later, you can have that one though "</p>
<p>That said she skipped off to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Kieron walked over and shut the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" We always got on John didn't we ?"</p>
<p>" I thought we still did "</p>
<p>" You know what I mean ?"</p>
<p>" Yes I know "</p>
<p>" Look John , I can't afford to have you hurt Kayleigh "</p>
<p>" I've no intention of hurting Kayleigh "</p>
<p>" She was in a bad way after Lily, a dark place if you like, pretty messed up "</p>
<p>" She told me all about the hysterectomy "</p>
<p>" No John , up here she was messed up " Kieron tapped his temple.</p>
<p>" So if you have any doubts whatsoever about you and her, don't hang around, just beat it, the deeper she gets into you the harder she'll take a breakup"</p>
<p>" There will be no break up Kieron, none, we'll argue and fight, we always did, we probably always will, but I would sacrifice every fibre of my being to protect her, keep her happy and give her the life that she deserves, no one will ever treat her like she's been treated no one. That woman deserves the best of everything,  and as god is my witness I'll give her it or die trying" John didn't realise he was raising his voice, nor did he notice his tears.</p>
<p>Kieron hugged John, and patted his back .</p>
<p>" I knew I was right about you buddy, I told her that years ago "</p>
<p>" That means a lot to me Kieron mate "</p>
<p>" She isn't the Kayleigh you knew John, she is way more fragile "</p>
<p>" Emotionally?"</p>
<p>" And mentally "</p>
<p>" She seems okay now though, isn't she ?"</p>
<p>" Yes, but I'm still worried, we pulled her back from the abyss pal, I can't let her get into that state again "</p>
<p>" Was it " him" ?"</p>
<p>" Partly, I think it was him, the bad time with Lily, but I think …….., look it doesn't matter " Kieron went to walk away.</p>
<p>John grabbed his arm .</p>
<p>" Please Kieron , warts n'all "</p>
<p>" I think you were the start of the downwards spiral"</p>
<p>" Oh "</p>
<p>" I don't mean that how it sounds, she was so hopelessly in love with you, you were her everything, and when she looked back as she reached the taxi, and you were still sitting watching her, she broke John, that was the start, when I came back on leave, she was, a wreck , physically as well as emotionally, I think she had been surviving on cup a soup and tea, her hair hadn't seen a comb for weeks, she just didn't care anymore "</p>
<p>" I went to Mandy's several times "</p>
<p>" I know you did "</p>
<p>" I tried Kieron "</p>
<p>" I know you did pal "</p>
<p>" I'll make it right for her , I promise "</p>
<p>" Good, I'll be glad if you can "</p>
<p>" There's no if Kieron , I will "</p>
<p>" You will what ?" Kayleigh asked as she brought a tray back into the room.</p>
<p>" Love you forever. " John said.</p>
<p>Kayleigh caught an exchange of looks between these two men who cared for her.</p>
<p>Kayleigh was many things, stupid wasn't one of them.</p>
<p>She walked over to Kieron and stared him down.</p>
<p>" Did you warn John off?"</p>
<p>" As if ?" Kieron shrugged.</p>
<p>" You did, didn't you ?"</p>
<p>Kieron shook his head but said nothing more.</p>
<p>" Lily get your bag darling, it's time to go " Kayleigh shouted to her daughter.</p>
<p>" No. " John said firmly .</p>
<p>" What John ?" Kayleigh asked. surprised.</p>
<p>" It's not time to go, and Kieron wasn't warning me off, he was telling me he worries about you and was sharing his worries with me, we both love you you know ?"</p>
<p>" I know that but ……"</p>
<p>" But what ?"</p>
<p>" But whatever muscles here has told you, I'm not a basket case, I never was "</p>
<p>" I know that." John said, taking her hand .</p>
<p>"I had a bit of the baby blues that's all, lots  of women get them "</p>
<p>" It's not a nice thing to go through "</p>
<p>" No it is not Johnathan, but I got through and I lived to tell the tale, right who's tea and who's coffee?"</p>
<p>" Did you bring biscuits?"</p>
<p>" Shit I knew I forgot something "</p>
<p>" You sit, I'll get them sis "</p>
<p>" Did you tell him everything?" Gill asked as Kieron looked for biscuits .</p>
<p>" Almost "</p>
<p>" What did you leave out ?"</p>
<p>" It "</p>
<p>" Christ sake, don't you think that's important ?"</p>
<p>" Yes, but I'd like her to tell him "</p>
<p>" Any luck Kieron ?" Kayleigh shouted from the lounge.</p>
<p>" Coming " Kieron shouted back.</p>
<p>" Or do you want to tell him ?" Kieron asked Gill. </p>
<p>" No" </p>
<p>" Right, we'll let her, I know she will when the time is right "</p>
<p>Gill watched as Kieron walked back to his guests, Lily was sitting next to John, both of them having gotten over their initial shyness.</p>
<p>" I hope you're right Kieron. " she said to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. John, about Honeysuckle.?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kayleigh meets Liam, and is pleasantly surprised about something, She also discovers that all is not well in family Redmond.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I'm nervous John, I don't mind telling you "</p>
<p>John squeezed her hand .</p>
<p>" I don't know what type of reception I'll get "</p>
<p>" You'll get a good one Kayleigh, why wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>" Because of our history "</p>
<p>" Neither of them met you, you're just a name to them, they probably won't put two and two together "</p>
<p>" And if they do ?"</p>
<p>" We fell out years ago, and now we're back together, end of "</p>
<p>" I suppose you're right "</p>
<p>She patted his hand and checked her makeup and hair for the hundredth time.</p>
<p>" Where are we going again mummy ?"</p>
<p>" We, my darling are going to meet John's little boy, and later you can play together"</p>
<p>" Yuck, I hate boys "</p>
<p>" Hope she remembers that when she hits puberty " John whispered </p>
<p>Kayleigh sniggered and nodded.</p>
<p>" What did you tell Paul ?"</p>
<p>" The usual type of thing, you know, that I was bringing my fiance,  that they didn't know about, and didn't exist until this morning, and her daughter to pick up Liam "</p>
<p>" Nothing unusual then ?"</p>
<p>" Everyday occurrence that love "</p>
<p>" It better not be Johnathan"</p>
<p>" Here we are then " John nodded towards the elevated bungalow, there was a steep drive, a double garage was visible through a sparse privet hedge, a BMW and a Qashai were parked in front of it.</p>
<p>Kayleigh got Lily out of her seat, and arranged her clothing and fixed her hair, then did the same for herself. John stood smiling watching them, Kayleigh noticed and blushed slightly.</p>
<p>" Ready babe? " </p>
<p>" Yes"</p>
<p>" Ready Lily ?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh "</p>
<p>" Right then, let's go " John held his hands out, Kayleigh took one Lily the other, the three of them started up the path, John sandwiched between two little redheads.</p>
<p>They stopped at the door, John rang the bell.</p>
<p>" We're round the back John " a tinny voice said from a speaker under the button.</p>
<p>The three of them, still hand in hand, walked to the back of the bungalow, the large patio area was a sun trap.</p>
<p>" Well hello there, Kayleigh I believe , and hello little ….? Paul looked towards John and shrugged.</p>
<p>" Lily "</p>
<p>" Hello Lily "</p>
<p>" Hello " </p>
<p>" Welcome Kayleigh and Lily , come and sit, there's seats in the sun or the shade, take your pick " Claire John's sister in law welcomed John's girls with a genuine warm smile </p>
<p>Kayleigh sat Lily in the shade, and sat in an adjacent seat, the two women noticed an immediate rapport and soon fell into easy conversation, Claire fussed around Lily, and made sure she had all she needed.</p>
<p>Kayleigh noticed that Paul looked like John facialy, but was taller and thinner and had better hair, Claire was tall, thin and elegant, and possessed a wicked sense of humour, her two future in laws made her feel welcome, and accepted Lily completely and unquestioningly. </p>
<p>" So where is Liam  ?" Kayleigh eventually asked.</p>
<p>" Ben took him to the shop with him, said he'd be ten minutes an hour ago, but his girlfriend works there so he's probably talking if it's quiet " Claire answered.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Ben appeared with his little cousin in tow.</p>
<p>Immediately he saw John he ran over for a hug, the way he and John hugged each other brought a tear to Kayleigh's eye.</p>
<p>" Liam" John said, " this lovely lady here, is called Kayleigh,  she's my …..eh, my em ……."</p>
<p>" Girlfriend Liam , I'm your dad's girlfriend, I'm Kayleigh and I'm pleased to meet you " Kayleigh said smiling .</p>
<p>" Hiya Kayleigh " Liam said enthusiastically. </p>
<p>Lily came over and stood between Kayleigh and John, Kayleigh put her hand on her head, she looked at Liam and smiled.</p>
<p>" Liam this is………"</p>
<p>" Hiya Lily want to come and play ?" Liam asked without prompt.</p>
<p>Lily looked up at Kayleigh. </p>
<p>" Can I mummy ?"</p>
<p>" Of course "</p>
<p>Lily ran over to Liam he took her hand and together they ran down the garden to the play area.</p>
<p>" Well as introductions go, that was smooth " Paul chuckled.</p>
<p>" I forgot they're at school together " John grinned as he watched them together.</p>
<p>Kayleigh stood watching the short, slightly chubby green eyed boy run down the path, she had a huge grin on her face. She walked back to the table .</p>
<p>" John ?" </p>
<p>" What babe ?"</p>
<p>" Liam's mum, Honeysuckle?"</p>
<p>" What about her ?"</p>
<p>" I'm curious John, as you know I've never met her, or even seen a picture "</p>
<p>" Uh huh "</p>
<p>" But I'm curious about something ?"</p>
<p>" And that is ?"</p>
<p>" I don't know where this is coming from, some wild idea of mine "</p>
<p>" Go on " John's wide grin, led Kayleigh to believe he knew what was coming </p>
<p>" Was she by any chance a redhead?"</p>
<p>" Why do you ask ?"</p>
<p>" Because they look like twins, he's as red as I am "</p>
<p>" She was yes "</p>
<p>" Looks like you set a precedent Kayleigh " Paul said  nonchalantly.</p>
<p>John and Kayleigh both stared at Paul, neither said anything.</p>
<p>" What do you mean ?" Kayleigh eventually asked .</p>
<p>" Come on, really, do you honestly think we didn't work it out the moment we saw you, I mean how many tiny redheaded women called Kayleigh will one man meet in his lifetime eh ?" </p>
<p>" Welcome back Kayleigh, we might not have met you, but it doesn't mean we haven't missed you, we've heard a lot about you over the years " Claire smiled, and almost imperceptibly winked at Kayleigh. </p>
<p>As the evening wore on the group retreated into the sun room, Liam and Lily were happily sitting in the lounge watching Frozen.</p>
<p>" So did you guess or did you know who I was ?"</p>
<p>" Well John had said he was bringing Kayleigh " Claire said.</p>
<p>" And I'd seen you once when I was in your store " Paul said.</p>
<p>" We thought it was maybe coincidence, that he had found another Kayleigh, but the minute you turned that corner I knew, it was you, Kayleigh Kitson the one he let slip through his fingers "</p>
<p>" So how long have you been back together. " Claire asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p>John looked at his watch,</p>
<p>" This is Saturday the 4th Kayleigh ain't it "</p>
<p>" Yes " </p>
<p>" So there were 30 days last month right ?"</p>
<p>" Right, but this is a leap year remember John ?"</p>
<p>" Good thinking babe, and if we take into consideration British summer time, that makes it what , around 22 or 23 "</p>
<p>" Sounds right to me John "</p>
<p>" 22 or 23 weeks that goes back to……." Paul started calculating.</p>
<p>" Hours Paul"</p>
<p>" You what ?"</p>
<p>" It's about 22 hours since we met again "</p>
<p>" So you're not really engaged then ?" A puzzled Claire enquired.</p>
<p>" Oh yes Claire" Kayleigh wiggled her finger" we bought it earlier today "</p>
<p>" We're engaged alright, haven't gotten around to setting a date yet obviously " John added rubbing Kayleigh's shoulder .</p>
<p>" Obviously " Paul echoed.</p>
<p>" Talking about time, I think it's time the kids headed home John "</p>
<p>" Their film has about twenty minutes left, have a coffee before you go eh ?" Paul nodded.</p>
<p>" Good idea " Claire went to stand up.</p>
<p>" No you sit love, I'll make it , give me a hand John eh ?" Paul stared at his little brother.</p>
<p>John looked across to Paul, and nodded.</p>
<p>The two women watched the Redmond brothers leave, Kayleigh stole a glance at Claire, she had a broad grin on her face.</p>
<p>" Everything if fine Kayleigh, relax,  Paul is over the moon about you, Lily and John "</p>
<p>" I hope so "</p>
<p>" He is, honestly and so am I "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paul thrust his hand out to John, John shook it..</p>
<p>" You were good to your word little bro, proud of you "</p>
<p>" What you on about ?"</p>
<p>" When you and her fell out all those………."</p>
<p>" I don't want to talk about it "</p>
<p>" Okay, but let me say this, after the dust had settled, you said on your word that , and I quote, If I get the chance to tell her how I feel again, I swear to God I'll take it, I'll let her know "</p>
<p>" And I have " </p>
<p>" Aye you have, good on you pal "</p>
<p>Paul filled the kettle .</p>
<p>" Paul ?"</p>
<p>" What bro ? "</p>
<p>John looked into Paul's eyes, Paul looked right back .</p>
<p>" Thanks "</p>
<p>" John, you know we've come to fisticuffs in the past over lots of little things ?"</p>
<p>" And ?"</p>
<p>" If you bugger this up, I'll give you such a hiding " Paul chuckled.</p>
<p>" I won't " John started getting cups out.</p>
<p>" Talk to me eh ?"</p>
<p>" I will Paul "</p>
<p>" Good, don't bottle things up, it cost you her once before, don't risk it again"</p>
<p>The brothers prepared the cups ,coffee and cream and headed back to the sunroom.</p>
<p>" You took your time, forget how did you ?" Claire playfully scolded.</p>
<p>" No." John said, sitting next to Kayleigh taking her hand." Paul was just reminding me that I was an idiot letting Kayleigh go all those years ago, and now I had her back in my life, her and Lily, I'd be an even bigger idiot to let it happen again"</p>
<p>" Oh, that's alright then " a grinning Claire said.</p>
<p>Kayleigh with a tear in her eye looked towards Paul, " thank you " she mouthed.</p>
<p>Paul raised his cup, " welcome home love "</p>
<p>" So, where are you going to stay, I assume you are planning on living together ?" Claire enquired.</p>
<p>" I've just the two bedrooms ." Kayleigh answered.</p>
<p>" His is a four, so problem solved, eh ?"</p>
<p>" Or we could both sell up, pool our resources and get our ideal home ?" John suggested .</p>
<p>" What's wrong with yours John ?"</p>
<p>" Nothing , but yours is a home, mine is a house, mine has no character "</p>
<p>" You lack a woman's touch ,that's all, I'm sure Kayleigh will get your house homely " Paul smiled.</p>
<p>" It's going to be hard enough for the kids, Lily would have to leave her home to move into a strange house, with a new brother and get used to a father figure, who wants to share her mother with her, and Liability Liam is going to go into a strop because he has a sister,  and he won't be my sole focus of attention, and it'll be strange for him having a mother figure, I think it would be best if we make a completely fresh start, a new house for both of them, and for us, no adapting just start from scratch " </p>
<p>" You've put a lot of thought into that John. " Kayleigh remarked. </p>
<p>" We need to discuss it obviously "</p>
<p>" No, you're right, that would be best, I think we should go down that road" </p>
<p>" Talking about roads, best we hit it eh ? " John tapped his watch .</p>
<p>" I'll round the kids up " Paul went into the lounge.</p>
<p>Within seconds he was back, if John didn't know better he would have thought there was a tear in his older brother's eye. </p>
<p>" You need to see this, quietly, come on "</p>
<p>Liam was sitting against the arm of the settee, fast asleep, Lily was cuddling into him, she too, fast asleep.</p>
<p>"Aw bless them. " Claire said. sniffing.</p>
<p>" Looks like they've found themselves siblings " Paul chuckled.</p>
<p>" Overrated if you ask me " John quipped.</p>
<p>" Shut it " Paul said, as he gently clipped John on the ear.</p>
<p>John and Kayleigh managed to get the children onto their car seats without too much disturbance , and soon their new family was travelling back to Kayleigh's. </p>
<p>" What's your plans for tomorrow John? "</p>
<p>" Going to see my mum, Sophie is going to watch Liam for me" </p>
<p>" Oh I'd have done that John "</p>
<p>" It's already arranged babe "</p>
<p>" Why not take him ?"</p>
<p>" My mum doesn't see any of her grandchildren "</p>
<p>" Why ?" </p>
<p>Kayleigh knew John heard her, she also knew he was ignoring her. She turned to face him .</p>
<p>" I asked why John?"</p>
<p>" Look it's complicated "</p>
<p>" So talk slowly then "</p>
<p>" When Nana died…."</p>
<p>" Oh, I didn't know she had, I'm so sorry John I know you were close "</p>
<p>" Aye we were, anyway when Nana passed, she became like some sort of religious bigot, she said some really hurtful things to me and our Paul, he still hasn't forgiven her, banned our Ben and Sophie from going near her, I visit on a Sunday, make sure she's alive, then leave "</p>
<p>" That's awful, can I ask what she said ?"</p>
<p>" When dad passed, she suggested, kind of obliquely,  that if me and Paul had been better Catholics, God would have saved dad, despite the fact that he had lung cancer with secondaries and had smoked forty a day, it was me and Paul's fault for not praying hard enough "</p>
<p>" Jesus "</p>
<p>" Poor choice of exclamation, but I know what you mean "</p>
<p>" But your dad died almost ten years ago ,didn't he ?"</p>
<p>" He did yes, but when Nana passed she got worse, made a comment about Claire being divorced and her not really ever feeling like she was a suitable wife for Paul, of course it got heated, she was quite disparaging about Ben and Sophie not going to Chapel too, Paul blew his stack, ordered Claire and the  kids to go out to the car, then told my mum that he'd make sure that she got a good Catholic funeral, and that would be the next time he saw her, stormed out ,and that was it "</p>
<p>" So why doesn't she see Liam ?"</p>
<p>John sighed.</p>
<p>" He was born out of wedlock "</p>
<p>" You were legally married to Honeysuckle,..... weren't you ?"</p>
<p>" In the eyes of the law yes "</p>
<p>" But ….?"</p>
<p>" But not in the eyes of almighty god, and his angel of righteousness, saint Joan Redmond of Bolton "</p>
<p>" So has she refused to see him ?"</p>
<p>" Not exactly "</p>
<p>" Define not exactly "</p>
<p>" When you have him christened in chapel John, you can come and visit "</p>
<p>" She said that ,seriously?"</p>
<p>" Yep" </p>
<p>" And he isn't christened is he ?" Kayleigh said quite sharply. </p>
<p>" What do you think ?"</p>
<p>" In my opinion, I think you're being a bit petty "</p>
<p>" You what ?"</p>
<p>" Has she mentioned him ?"</p>
<p>" She asked every week how he's getting on, gives him cards and presents and such, always likes to see pictures of him "</p>
<p>As Kayleigh hadn't answered or even spoken for a while John glanced over to her, she had angry face No.1 on.</p>
<p>" What ?"</p>
<p>" Nothing " </p>
<p>" No go on , no secrets "</p>
<p>" That's absolutely awful John, your attitude to your mum has shocked me "</p>
<p>" It were her choice" , </p>
<p>"She obviously cares very much for Liam John, and I'll tell you another thing, you're cheating Liam out of seeing her, your quarrel is with her, it's not his fight he shouldn't suffer because you're so stubborn, and your mother is mistaken in her views "</p>
<p>" In your opinion "</p>
<p>" I would imagine in everybody's opinion actually "</p>
<p>As they neared Kayleigh's , she could see John was deep in thought .</p>
<p>" Sorry" she squeezed John's hand.</p>
<p>" It's okay, I've been angry for so long , it's become the norm, I might be a bit blinkered"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John carried Lily into the house and laid her on her bed, Kayleigh waited in the car with Liam .</p>
<p>John came back to the car and Kayleigh got out.</p>
<p>" Come for dinner tomorrow night John, just the four of us "</p>
<p>" When ?"</p>
<p>" About six ?"</p>
<p>" Looking forward to it "</p>
<p>" Do you still love me ?" Kayleigh asked. smiling .</p>
<p>" Of course I do ,why wouldn't I ?"</p>
<p>" Because of what I said "</p>
<p>" We all have opinions love," John kissed her.</p>
<p>" Still think you're wrong though " Kayleigh said ,as she turned, John playfully smacked her on the bottom.</p>
<p>" I'll get you back for that Redders "</p>
<p>" I hate Redders ! "</p>
<p>" I know you do " </p>
<p>John drove off waving, Kayleigh had given him a lot to think about, an awful lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kayleigh,  I assume ?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kayleigh arranges a meeting with Joan. Her plain speaking gets Joan thinking .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan as John had suspected had an opinion on Kayleigh which she shared with her youngest son.</p>
<p>John listened, and instead of arguing with his mum, he shook his head.</p>
<p>" No that isn't the case mum, I've told her you're a bitter twisted religious bigot, but she still wants to meet you, unlike some people , she likes to make her own mind up, by actually talking to people"</p>
<p>" I have no interest in meeting her "</p>
<p>" Fair enough , I told her you're too bigoted to meet an atheist "</p>
<p>" I'm not a bigot " </p>
<p>" Of course you're not, you're just misunderstood, aren't you "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TWO MONTHS LATER</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan had parked up, why Kayleigh wanted to meet here was beyond her, a wide open public park, it was lovely and warm today right enough, but meeting for lunch or even tea would have been much more, more, Christian. Near the playground she had said, a little redheaded woman with a little redheaded girl, she saw her now, she was beautifully dressed, well groomed  and had an air of sophistication.</p>
<p>Before she reached her the redhead looked around, she grinned and stood up, even in heels she was tiny, Joan felt frumpy next to her.</p>
<p>" Missus Redmond?"</p>
<p>" Kayleigh I assume "</p>
<p>" Yes" </p>
<p>" So why did you want to meet?"</p>
<p>" I wanted to meet John's mum, see where he perhaps gets his manners and gentleness from "</p>
<p>" If you expect to get my blessing for this sham registry office marriage, you are going to be disappointed love "</p>
<p>" Missus Redmond, let's get something straight from the get go shall we, I'm marrying your youngest son in a few months time, and I'm doing it wether you like it or not, and to be quite blunt, I don't give fuck if it gets your personal blessing or not, you mean nothing to me, and your opinion means even less., John loves me and my little girl Lily over there " Kayleigh nodded towards the swings and a little redheaded girl.</p>
<p>" And as things stand he doesn't want you there, I think you should be, because you're his mum, and mums should be at their children's weddings, whether their children like them or not "</p>
<p>" Your daughter has no father I hear "</p>
<p>" That's biologically impossible  I think you mean there was no man bringing her up "</p>
<p>Joan shrugged.</p>
<p>" No she didn't have, but she has now, a loving gentle man who doesn't care what her past is , he is interested in her present and future "</p>
<p>" God still sees you as a sinner "</p>
<p>" You don't know that, god doesn't speak to people like you, and if you think he does then your delusional "</p>
<p>Joan was lost for words , temporarily. </p>
<p>" You still ……….."</p>
<p>" Lily's father lied to me, I had my whole wedding arranged and I accidentally fell pregnant, only he was already married, slipped his mind apparently, so do me a favour Missus Redmond ask god next time you're having a conversation with him ,who sinned most, me for unknowingly sleeping with a married man,or the married man for committing adultery, or little Lily there, innocent of everything but still looked down on by people like you, or is it you perhaps, you promise to forgive those who trespass against you, , and confess when you don't, but you don't do you Missus Redmond, you go on judging, criticising, finding fault in all but yourself and using the good book to suit your own ends "</p>
<p>" People like you don't understand "</p>
<p>" You're right Missus Redmond I don't , I don't see how ink on paper can hold sway on your emotions, how what's written in a book can make you forget what's in your heart. Liam's mum and dad loved each other, that's why they had Liam, he doesn't know yet that his gran refused to see him because he was the wrong religion, but as he gets older he'll start asking questions, and who is going to be looked upon as the villain of the piece, a harmless little boy or the gran that should have known better eh ? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" My faith has seen me through some bad times "</p>
<p>" My family has seen me through mine "</p>
<p>" We have to have guidance "</p>
<p>" We have to have a mind of our own, didn't your god give man free will ?"</p>
<p>" Yes "</p>
<p>" So use yours, look Missus Redmond me and my mother have had spells of saying we hate each other, but we never really have, and we have always gotten over them, I don't expect you to give up what you believe, but it's driving your family away from you, "</p>
<p>" Rubbish "</p>
<p>" Really, where are your grandchildren right now, I mean I know ,but I bet you don't?"</p>
<p>" School " </p>
<p>" Its holiday time so I doubt it "</p>
<p>" My belief is all I have left ?"</p>
<p>" That's such a sad thing to hear, because you have two living breathing sons who love you,I know  they've told you they don't, but they do, and for you to accept that, well I'm sorry but that's just not normal in my book "</p>
<p>" I know they still do "</p>
<p>" Well then ?"</p>
<p>" Did John send you to get me to apologise?"</p>
<p>" John's preference was for us to never meet?"</p>
<p>" Why then ?"</p>
<p>" I make my own decisions, and John respects that "</p>
<p>" So you don't intend on being the obedient dutiful Christian wife then "</p>
<p>" Missus Redmond,  if John wanted an obedient dutiful wife, he'd be marrying somebody else, and besides if I was the obedient wife you want for him I wouldn't have brought your grandson with me "</p>
<p>" You brought Liam ?"</p>
<p>" Liam, Lily time up ,come over here please " Kayleigh shouted.</p>
<p>The two redheads ran over to Kayleigh without any other summoning, and were chatting to each other excitedly.</p>
<p>Lily and Liam sat on the bench between Kayleigh and Joan,</p>
<p>" Who wants an ice cream ?"</p>
<p>Joan looked pleadingly at Kayleigh. </p>
<p>" Liam , this lady is a friend of mine, tell her how you're getting on at school, me and Lily will go and get ice cream"</p>
<p>Joan nodded to Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" You've got at least five minutes ." Kayleigh said.</p>
<p>Kayleigh and Lily walked to the kiosk, Kayleigh never took her eyes off Joan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kayleigh handed Liam his cornet, and sat with Lily on the bench facing Joan and Liam,  Liam was giving a loud animated account of his school day, Joan absently chuckled, then self consciously glanced at Kayleigh. </p>
<p>" Would Lily like to tell me how her day went, do you think ?"</p>
<p>" What do you think Lily, want to tell the nice lady ? </p>
<p>Lily nodded shyly.</p>
<p>" Come on over here then lovely " Joan patted the bench she was on, Lily skipped over and with prompting from Liam, she discussed her day with the smiling old lady.</p>
<p>Kayleigh let the kids talk to Joan, and Joan to them until the kids started getting restless.</p>
<p>" Go and get your jackets Liam "</p>
<p>" Lily's too ?"</p>
<p>" Of course Lily's too "</p>
<p>Liam started looking through a shopping bag under the bench. He handed his jacket to Joan as he searched for Lily's.</p>
<p>" Want to ?" Kayleigh nodded towards the jacket.</p>
<p>Liam reappeared triumphantly holding Lily's floral jacket.</p>
<p>" Here let me help" Joan helped Liam, and Lily into their jackets.</p>
<p>" Say bye bye to the lady, and perhaps a hug eh ?"</p>
<p>Joan hugged the two children tightly, tears streaming down her face, they in return hugged her.</p>
<p>" Right" Kayleigh said, lifting the shopping bag," let's head home and see if dad's back yet shall we ?"</p>
<p>Joan picked up on the fact that John was dad, to both Liam and Lily as far as they were concerned.</p>
<p>" Can I walk with you to your car ?"</p>
<p>" If you want Missus Redmond "</p>
<p>" My name's Joan "</p>
<p>" Oh I know your name Missus Redmond, I learned it years ago "</p>
<p>They never spoke the rest of the ten minute walk to the car, Joan noticed though in that short time that any outsider looking on wouldn't have been able to tell that they weren't a biological family, Kayleigh had equal rapport with both children. They got to Kayleigh's Audi, and Joan helped Lily into her seat, Kayleigh helped Liam.</p>
<p>They closed the doors simultaneously.</p>
<p>" Why did you do this ?"</p>
<p>" They, " Kayleigh indicated towards the car rear seats," have no quarrel with anyone, what John and I have done in the past, or been judged to have been in the past shouldn't affect them. They have every right to have contact with you, I don't care if you never accept me, but I would hate you to be able to say that I never gave you an opportunity to meet Lily, and her the chance to meet you. Children aren't pawns, they shouldn't be used as such, and I would do anything for my children"</p>
<p>Again Joan picked up on Kayleigh saying children, not child, to all intent and purpose she saw Liam as hers.</p>
<p>" Will John be angry ?"</p>
<p>" John will understand eventually, he's fed up with all the hate "</p>
<p>" I love him, I don't hate him "</p>
<p>" You're telling the wrong person "</p>
<p>" Is John at home now ?"</p>
<p>" He will be yes "</p>
<p>Joan looked to the heavens.</p>
<p>" The answer isn't up there Missus Redmond, it's in here " Kayleigh pointed to her heart.</p>
<p>" Can I come home with you, I'd like to talk to John ?"</p>
<p>" If you think that's the right thing to do, of course you can "</p>
<p>" Thank you "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kayleigh pulled up outside John's house, Joan was both shocked and disappointed to see the for sale sign, there was so much going on in John's life that she didn't know about, and it hurt her.</p>
<p>" I best go and let him know you're here "</p>
<p>Kayleigh undid her belt and went to get out, Joan grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>" Kayleigh, whatever happens, thank you "</p>
<p>Kayleigh didn't reply, she just smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Eh haven't you forgotten something babe ?" A smiling John said greeting Kayleigh as she walked in the hall.</p>
<p>Kayleigh looked at her handbag, and took her phone out of her pocket,</p>
<p>" Nope "</p>
<p>" Ha ha, where's the terror twosome?"</p>
<p>" In the car "</p>
<p>" They'll have it wrecked babe "</p>
<p>" It's okay your mums watching them "</p>
<p>Kayleigh had her back to John as she spoke, she was taking her coat off. </p>
<p>" You okay John?"</p>
<p>" Why is my mum here, and why is she having anything to do with the kids ?"</p>
<p>" She asked to talk to you ?"</p>
<p>" I know what I am, and I won't put up with her opinion of you, so  there's nothing more to say "</p>
<p>" She's here now "</p>
<p>As if on cue, the sound of two pairs  of small feet resonated in the hall, John looked over to see his mother at the door.</p>
<p>" Please John, for me,  talk to her. " Kayleigh said softly.</p>
<p>" Best come in mum." John said.</p>
<p>Liam was running past John heading for the dining room, he stopped and pulled at John's sleeve.</p>
<p>" Dad ?"</p>
<p>" What buddy ?"</p>
<p>" Is she me and Lily's granny, you called her mum? " He pointed at Joan.</p>
<p>John glanced at Kayleigh, she shrugged.</p>
<p>" Your decision John "</p>
<p>John looked at Joan, then back at Liam.</p>
<p>" Yes she is"</p>
<p>" Granny what ?" Liam pressed.</p>
<p>" I'm granny Joan " </p>
<p>Liam waved to Joan and then ran after his sister.</p>
<p>" I'll make the kids a snack, you take your mum into the living room "</p>
<p>John ushered Joan into the livingroom and closed the door.</p>
<p>" Liam and Lily, go wash your hands and come into the kitchen please" Kayleigh shouted.</p>
<p>" Oh mum, we were playing "</p>
<p>" I won't tell you again Liam Redmond"</p>
<p>" Okay then "</p>
<p>Kayleigh smiled, it had been over a month since they had explained things to their children, how John and her were to be mum and dad to both of them, but Liam calling her mum still made her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, a teary John and Joan joined Kayleigh in the kitchen, she was reading a magazine and having a cuppa, watching the kids playing in the garden, the patio doors open to let in the sun .</p>
<p>" Mums gonna spend a bit more time with the kids, if that's okay with you love ?"</p>
<p>" It's fine with me John, better than fine "</p>
<p>" Thank you " Joan squeezed Kayleigh's shoulder as she went into the garden.</p>
<p>" Made up ?" Kayleigh enquired.</p>
<p>" Not entirely no, but things are much better, and will get better "</p>
<p>" Good "</p>
<p>A while later an exhausted but exuberant Joan came back in.</p>
<p>" Can you call me a taxi John, I have to pick my car up ?"</p>
<p>" I'll take you on my way home Joan, I'll have to get Lily home soon anyway" Kayleigh said looking at her watch</p>
<p>" Don't you live here ?"</p>
<p>" No, we live in our own houses, we'll live together when we get married " </p>
<p>" Oh " </p>
<p>" Oh what mam ?"</p>
<p>" I had assumed…….."</p>
<p>" Well don't mam cause , your assumptions cause nowt but trouble "</p>
<p>" Lily, home time darling " Kayleigh shouted, a huge grin on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Honeysuckle is here !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kayleigh meets Liam's mother, and is surprised in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" She's here dad, she's here , Lily come quick Honeysuckle is here "</p><p>Liam jumped off the couch at the window, and sprinted into the hall, </p><p>" Hurry Lily "</p><p>" Wait Liam " Lily was looking for shoes.</p><p>" Come on " Liam was pulling at Lily's arm.</p><p>" Just wait a minute will you " Lily was slipping on her dolly shoes.</p><p>" Honeysuckle?" Kayleigh looked at John puzzled.</p><p>" That's what she wanted"</p><p>" Not mum or mummy or……?"</p><p>" No just Honeysuckle "</p><p>" To each their own I suppose "</p><p>" Ready ?"</p><p>" Lead on Redders, ow! " Kayleigh rubbed her buttock where John had playfully slapped her.</p><p>" Should I…….?"</p><p>" Be yourself babe, she's always is "</p><p>John and Kayleigh walked to the door, Liam had his hand on the handle , but both children knew never to open an outside door without permission.</p><p>John unlocked it, Liam rushed out, took a few steps, then ran back in, grabbed Lily by the hand and ran back out .</p><p>John and Kayleigh met each other's gaze, and both grinned.</p><p>John and Kayleigh watched Honeysuckle kneel down and hug both Liam and Lily, after exchanging a few words, Honeysuckle headed up the path, a child in each hand.</p><p>" Mum, mum, come and meet Honeysuckle " Liam beckoned Kayleigh to him, Kayleigh was profoundly embarrassed for Honeysuckle. </p><p>" Hello mum." Honeysuckle said, smiling she held her hand out for Kayleigh.</p><p>" Sorry ." Kayleigh said, shaking her hand .</p><p>" Don't be, I'm his mother, you're his mum, two totally different things, besides he's never called me mum"</p><p>" You look good H "</p><p>" So do you John , life seems to be treating you well "</p><p>" It certainly is, come in "</p><p>Kayleigh hovered around in the background, making tea and snacks, John and H as he referred to her, fell into deep conversation none of which concerned Kayleigh, they talked a lot about Liam, which was expected, and about " H's " parents and siblings.</p><p>" Kayleigh sit for a minute " John patted the couch next to him.</p><p>Kayleigh sat, she was facing H, </p><p>" Liam is chuffed about his little sister, it's all he spoke about when they ran out to meet me, her and his mum "</p><p>" We thought as Lily was calling John dad , that it was logical to………"</p><p>" No, no Kayleigh I wasn't being sarcastic or anything, I'm really pleased, he deserves some stability, god knows he wouldn't get it from me"</p><p>" I love him you know ?" Kayleigh explained. </p><p>" I'd be shocked if you didn't " Honeysuckle said, then she turned to John.</p><p>" Can Kayleigh and I have five minutes John ?"</p><p>" Sure " John got up and went to see what the kids were up to.</p><p>" I'm not trying to drive a wedge between you and Liam " Kayleigh said immediately the door shut.</p><p>" I know that "</p><p>" He will always be your son "</p><p>" I know that too "</p><p>" John and I…."</p><p>" Kayleigh I don't mean to be rude, but may I talk ?"</p><p>" Sorry, I talk when I'm nervous "</p><p>" John and I have been in contact recently, concerning Liam, only Liam you understand, there is nothing else on my agenda "</p><p>" He did say ,yes "</p><p>" Bottom line Kayleigh is that you are a mum, I'm a mother, I gave birth to him, job done, …….do you understand ?"</p><p>" Not really, I know what you mean but I don't understand "</p><p>" I'm not maternal Kayleigh, don't get me wrong, I love Liam, and if you called and said he needed me I'd be here like a shot, I wish all the best for him, but I don't feel the need to be with him"</p><p>Kayleigh just sat and stared.</p><p>" I can see I've shocked you "</p><p>" A bit yes "</p><p>" Please don't think badly of me, I am a caring person, I just ……….., well I just can't "</p><p>" I can't imagine not being part of my children's lives." Kayleigh eventually said.</p><p>" That sums us up doesn't it ?"</p><p>" Sorry what does ?"</p><p>" You used the plural Kayleigh, children and lives, not child and life, you think like a real mum should, I'd love to but I can't "</p><p>" I always think of both of them as mine, and Liam accepts me, and truth be told Lily is John's biggest fan "</p><p>"He dotes on them both, I know John, and as far as he's concerned Lily is as good as his, he has two children now,"</p><p>" So do I "</p><p>" Funny how life works isn't it ?"</p><p>" What do you mean ?"</p><p>" I know about you Kayleigh, what happened, the falling out, I also know that I was a substitute for you, I always knew that, and I knew that if John had to choose between you and me, he'd have chosen you every time"</p><p>" Not if you were married he wouldn't"</p><p>" Perhaps not, but he didn't have to thankfully, I was long gone before you showed up "</p><p>" Is there a point to this Honeysuckle?"</p><p>" Yes, John has the family and soon to be wife he always wanted, and my son will have a proper mum, not a would be hippy, with no real life plan "</p><p>" He'll be well looked after "</p><p>" I know that, may I still visit ?" Honeysuckle suddenly asked.</p><p>" Visit Liam ?"</p><p>" And Lily of course "</p><p>" Of course, you'll always be his birth mother, you will always be part of his life, if that's what you want ?"</p><p>" It is "</p><p>" Anytime you want to visit, let us know, and when he does start to ask the inevitable, we can work out together what we tell him"</p><p>" Simple  we'll tell him he has a mother who loves him very much and a mum and dad  who raised him properly"</p><p>Kayleigh couldn't help but sniff.</p><p>" So ,how is the wedding plan going ?" H asked, changing the subject, " did you get him to reconsider Liams role ?"</p><p>" He told you that, did he ?"</p><p>" A five year old best man really ?"</p><p>" He wanted it for a good reason "</p><p>" I know that, but it's still a bit much "</p><p>" I know, that's why I was against it , so now Lily and Liam will be our ring bearers "</p><p>" Oh that's lovely, and Paul as best man I take it ?"</p><p>" Yes, and my sister as bridesmaid "</p><p>" Sounds idyllic "</p><p>" I know we haven't formally invited you, but I'd like you to come Honeysuckle "</p><p>" Thank you Kayleigh, but no, I'm a remnant of a past life as far as John is concerned, and I think it's best I stay that "</p><p>" I'm sure he wouldn't mind "</p><p>" Kayleigh, please don't make an effort for me, you and I have no need to be friends, we're being civil, and I hope we can stay that way, but we are too different to be anything other"</p><p>" I can manage that "</p><p>" All we have in common are John and Liam, I let John go, and I've never really had Liam, and you don't understand how I could do that, do you ?"</p><p>" No, I don't " </p><p>" And you waited years to get the man of your dreams, and when you did, you accepted his child as yours without a second thought, and you're willing to raise him, and I don't understand how you could do that ?"</p><p>" Really?" Kayleigh asked in astonishment. </p><p>" Really "</p><p>" Takes allsorts I suppose ?"</p><p>" It certainly does Kayleigh, it certainly does"</p><p>Kayleigh and H talked about life in general for a while, then she politely asked if she could go play with the children. Kayleigh watched her from the window,  John had gone outside, and sat watching the three of them. Kayleigh thought she looked like their big sister or their cousin, the way she interacted with them reinforced that opinion. Give her her due, Kayleigh thought, she spent as much time with Lily as she did with Liam.</p><p>Honeysuckle, gracefully declined an invitation to stay for dinner, jokingly declaring that she had to go for a lie down. Reluctantly she told the children that she had to go, but pinky promised them both that she would be back soon. She waved goodbye to Kayleigh, and hugged John, and with a small redheaded child in each hand she walked around the side of the house.</p><p>Honeysuckle gave Liam and Lily a huge hug when she reached the gate, they stood and waved to her as she got in her car, Lily gave up when she got in it, but Liam waved until she had driven out of sight.</p><p>" I don't understand how she doesn't want to be with him ?" Kayleigh said softly.</p><p>John stood behind Kayleigh, his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder.</p><p>" She's just not maternal." John suggested. </p><p>" She's a woman, she should be "</p><p>" If I'd said that you'd call me sexist"</p><p>" If you'd said it it would be "</p><p>" Dad  ?"</p><p>" What buddy ?"</p><p>" Can Lily stay tonight ?"</p><p>" Mmmm, I don't know, best ask mum "</p><p>" Mum, can she ?"</p><p>" Does she want to ?"Kayleigh smiled.</p><p>" Uh huh "</p><p>" Okay then "</p><p>" Lily, Lily,  they said it was okay " Liam shouted excitedly running into the lounge.</p><p>" Can that boy not walk ?" John said, shaking his head.</p><p>Kayleigh had some of her things at John's, and half of what Lily possessed was in one of his upstairs bedrooms. </p><p>" So, a sleepover Miss Kitson "</p><p>" So it would seem Mister Redmond "</p><p>" I hope Honeysuckle tired them out "</p><p>" Why?"</p><p>" Oh no reason, they just go to sleep quicker, that's all "</p><p>" Are you in a hurry ?"</p><p>" What do you think ?"</p><p> </p><p>John read Liam a story, he fell asleep part way through , John tucked him in, kissed him night night and gently closed the door. Lily's room door was ajar.</p><p>" Will you read to me dad ?"</p><p>" Of course I will, my little Princess, how about, the Princess and the pea."</p><p>" Is it about a real Princess ?"</p><p>" Of course it is "</p><p>" Liam says Princesses aren't real "</p><p>" Little boys don't know about Princesses darling, only mums and dads and little girls know"</p><p>" So is Liam wrong ?"</p><p>" Liam is a silly cookie "</p><p>Lily giggled</p><p>" He's a silly cookie " she repeated.</p><p>" So let's get started will we , once upon a time there was a pretty little Princess, not pretty like you thought Lily, she was just a little bit pretty………."</p><p>John became aware of Kayleigh standing in the door, she was quietly crying .</p><p>" You okay darling ?"</p><p>" Better than okay John, I'm in heaven "</p><p>As Kayleigh walked to her room, she felt as if a burden had been lifted, she knew now that Lily had the dad she deserved, and the brother that she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. From the mouths of Babes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world is a wonderful place. If there aren't any secrets you need kept.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room door opening drew Kayleigh's attention. </p>
<p>" I cant sleep. " the voice said, the voice of a forty something year old.</p>
<p>Kayleigh switched her lamp on.</p>
<p>She was greeted by the sight of John suckling his thumb and carrying a teddy bear, a huge grin on his face .</p>
<p>" Where have you been,?"</p>
<p>" I was reading Lily a story", </p>
<p>" I know, I saw you remember?"</p>
<p>" Well we both fell asleep, didn't we "</p>
<p>" Get in you idiot " Kayleigh said grinning.</p>
<p>John stripped to his boxers and slid into bed beside Kayleigh, after much subdued giggling, and a fair amount of thrashing about, John with a little assistance managed to extricate Kayleigh from her pyjamas.</p>
<p>" I still don't know why you don't just sleep in my room ?"</p>
<p>" It's too difficult to explain to five year olds John, it'll be different when we're married, they expect mums and dads to share a bed "</p>
<p>" Do they ?"</p>
<p>" Probably "</p>
<p>" So you don't know for sure ?"</p>
<p>" No "</p>
<p>" So…….?"</p>
<p>" John ?"</p>
<p>" What ?"</p>
<p>" Shut up, and kiss me "</p>
<p>" Okay then "</p>
<p>Kayleigh flung her arms around this obviously mental soon to be husband of hers.</p>
<p>" I love you so much, even if you are a lunatic "</p>
<p>" I'm your lunatic though "</p>
<p>" Forever I hope "</p>
<p>" I love every inch of you Kayleigh Kitson, all five foot of you "</p>
<p>" Five two actually " </p>
<p>" I love this inch " John kissed her forehead," and this inch " he kissed her nose.</p>
<p>" Are you saying I've a big nose Redmond ? " Kayleigh giggled.</p>
<p>" I'm trying to be romantic here babe "</p>
<p> " Okay, carry on then "</p>
<p>" And this inch" they kissed passionately," and this inch ".</p>
<p>John continued, her ears, her neck, her shoulders, as he kissed the top of her breasts, she felt the goosebumps start, when he kissed her nipple, and flicked it with his tongue she involuntarily gasped.</p>
<p>" Don't want to leave Cagney out, don't want her getting jealous " John said as he started lavishing attention on the other half of the detective duo.</p>
<p>He worked slowly and delicately down her body, between her breasts, her ribs, her hips he kissed her tummy, as he slid himself down the bed, he had kissed the inside of her thigh from knee almost to groin, he was nearing her groin on the other side, still kissing delicately, teasingly, Kayleigh was reaching fever pitch, the anticipation of where John's next few kisses would lead him to was driving her crazy, ………".</p>
<p>" Mummy, I had a bad dream " </p>
<p>" Shit " Kayleigh said, and dropped her knees, John lay still, grateful for the voluminous duvet .</p>
<p>" Go back to your room darling, I'll be through in in a minute "</p>
<p>" Can I get in with you mummy ?"</p>
<p>" Eh, it's better if you go back honey "</p>
<p>Lily had walked up to and was standing beside Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" Please mummy, my room is too scary"</p>
<p>John was trying to slide out the other side of the bed, helped by Kayleigh's feet pushing hard against him.</p>
<p>" Okay darling, just this once, get in "</p>
<p>Kayleigh lifted the duvet without thinking.</p>
<p>" Mummy I can see your boobies, where's your jammies ?"</p>
<p>" I was too warm darling, don't you think John's house is too warm ?"</p>
<p>" A bit "</p>
<p>" Right get in, its cooler now, I'll get my jammies back on "</p>
<p>As Kayleigh stood at the side of the bed getting her pajamas back on, all the while distracting Lily, she saw John slip out of the room door, they exchanged silly grins.</p>
<p>Lily fell asleep, it took her a while, Kayleigh's frequent bouts of the giggles kept her awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little hand lifting her eyelid, woke her with a start.</p>
<p>" What is it Liam ?"</p>
<p>" Dad says breakfast is ready, are you coming down ?"</p>
<p>" Yes, I'll just brush my teeth, Lily ?" Kayleigh patted the bed behind her.</p>
<p>" Lily's downstairs already mum, we're having toast shoulders "</p>
<p>" Soldiers?"</p>
<p>" Nope dad said shoulders "</p>
<p>" Right I'll be right there "</p>
<p>Liam ran out of the room heading for the stairs.</p>
<p>" Does that boy never walk ?" </p>
<p>John was cooking bacon, the kids were at the table with their eggs and soldiers, and apple juice, John poured a cup of tea for Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" Thanks love "</p>
<p>" Sleep alright ?"</p>
<p>" Not too badly, when was Lily up ?"</p>
<p>" She got Liam up at seven, but they played in his room till after eight"</p>
<p>Kayleigh glanced at the clock, </p>
<p>" Ten to ten, thanks for letting me lie in "</p>
<p>" Take it when you can babe "</p>
<p>Kayleigh sniggered.</p>
<p>" We best adopt that as our motto from now on eh ?"</p>
<p>John smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p>" So Mister Redmond, are we still on to look at the final two today ?"</p>
<p>" Sure are, your mum and dad still okay to babysit ."</p>
<p>" She's phoned everyday making sure she's still getting them "</p>
<p>" Don't want her disappointed "</p>
<p>" Certainly don't "</p>
<p>John finished at the hob, he placed a bowl of muesli in front of Kayleigh, and put a couple of bacon butties on a plate, in the centre of the table. Kayleigh snatched one and took a huge bite.</p>
<p>" Thought you liked muesli "</p>
<p>" Not Just muesli." she said between bites.</p>
<p>She playfully smacked John's hand away from the plate when he reached for the second one.</p>
<p>" Obviously " he said chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Will Alfie or Chloe be here mum ?"</p>
<p>" I don't know love, granny Brenda didn't say "</p>
<p>" We're nearly there Liam " an excited Lily exclaimed.</p>
<p>" I know that Lily " </p>
<p>Kayleigh's mum and dad were waiting on the doorstep.</p>
<p>" Granny, Grandad" Liam and Lily shouted repeatedly, waving the exuberant wave of five year olds, and bouncing in their seats.</p>
<p>" Calm it Janet " John said, looking in the mirror. </p>
<p>" Who's Janet ? " Liam asked.</p>
<p>"What buddy ?"</p>
<p>" Who's Janet dad ?"</p>
<p>" There isn't a Janet "</p>
<p>" Why say it then?"</p>
<p>" It's just a say……, oh forget it "</p>
<p>" Who's Janet ?" Lily asked Liam .</p>
<p>" Dad doesn't know. " Liam shrugged.</p>
<p>John noticed Kayleigh stifling a laugh.</p>
<p>" Ha bloody ha " </p>
<p>" Bitch slapped by your son, classic "</p>
<p>" Get the little lovelies out the car miss "</p>
<p>" Your wish is my command"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" See that Bill ?"</p>
<p>" What bit of that?"</p>
<p>" Kayleigh and him laughing, she's as happy as I  thought she was, she's always smiling now"</p>
<p>" And Lily's a bit more outgoing, looks like the Redmond boys are a good influence on our girls "</p>
<p>The conversation was cut short by two small redheaded missiles heading their way.</p>
<p>John and Kayleigh stood at the path end and watched as the kids hugged each of their grandparents in turn. Adults and children all wearing huge smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill was in the back garden, playing a game with the children, it was hard to say who was having most fun, John and Kayleigh were in conversation with Kayleigh's mum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I didn't say that I thought you were over stretching yourselves Kayleigh, I said make sure you don't, so draw your horns in "</p>
<p>" We know what we're doing mum, we have more than the asking price, it's just what is best that's all "</p>
<p>" But five bedrooms, bit of an extravagance don't you think ?"</p>
<p>" We need three, for us and the kids, John and me can both work from home, so we need one for a home office, and spare for visitors "</p>
<p>" Or as a toy room "</p>
<p>" I suppose "</p>
<p>" Mum we're both good earners, why should we not get what we want if we can afford it "</p>
<p>Brenda smiled.</p>
<p>" No reason at all babe go for it "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Where's the next one?"</p>
<p>" New estate, Violet Lane " </p>
<p>" Sounds nice, how far away?"</p>
<p>" Ten minutes "</p>
<p>" Pull up John "</p>
<p>" Eh ?"</p>
<p>" Pull up "</p>
<p>John pulled up at the next available area.</p>
<p>" Switch off " </p>
<p>John switched off the car.</p>
<p>" Hear it ?" Kayleigh asked smiling </p>
<p>" Hear what ?"</p>
<p>John listened, apart from the tink tink of the cooling engine and the muffled sound of faraway traffic John couldn't hear anything.</p>
<p>" No children ." Kayleigh said. squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>" Oh right enough, as much as I love them the silence is nice "</p>
<p>"John ?" Kayleigh said softly. </p>
<p>" What babe ?"</p>
<p>" You know I love you right ?"</p>
<p>" Right "</p>
<p>" Stop talking eh ?"</p>
<p>John nodded and sat back in his seat. Kayleigh squeezed his hand again to attract his attention, he looked at her, she winked and then sighing closed her eyes.</p>
<p>John's phone ringing woke them up.</p>
<p>" Hello " </p>
<p>" Hello is that Mister Redmond?"</p>
<p>" Yes it is "</p>
<p>" Its Shelley, Shelley Burns, from the Violet Lane show house "</p>
<p>John looked at the clock on the dash, they had been asleep for over an hour, he shook a yawning Kayleigh and tapped the display.</p>
<p>" Shit " She mouthed.</p>
<p>" Hello Shelley is everything okay ?"</p>
<p>" I was just checking Mister Redmond I have you down for……."</p>
<p>" The two o'clock viewing ,yes we'll be in plenty of time " </p>
<p>" Oh I have you in for one "</p>
<p>" One, I could have sworn it was two " </p>
<p>" Not to worry Mister Redmond two is fine " </p>
<p>" Okay Shelley see you then, bye bye "</p>
<p>John hung up.</p>
<p>" Smooth John, but she knows it was one "</p>
<p>" And, she don't care when we go, as long as we spend money ?"</p>
<p>John looked over towards Kayleigh, she was sitting grinning .</p>
<p>" What ?"</p>
<p>" For a minute, I'd forgotten that we weren't in the car share scheme anymore, no Lily, no Liam I thought I'd just woken from one of the dreams I used to have all those years ago in that poxy Fiat, the dreams where you and I were together, had children together and were a proper couple "</p>
<p>" I had those dreams too "</p>
<p>" You never said "</p>
<p>" Well men don't, do they ?"</p>
<p>" But its wonderful knowing that it's real John, it's really happened " </p>
<p>John smiled.</p>
<p>" Isn't it just , right let's go spend the best part of half a million "</p>
<p>" I never I'm my wildest dreams ever thought that I'd hear the man I love say that to me "</p>
<p>" A good part of it's yours love "</p>
<p>" Still sounds good though don't it " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The five bedroom house sat on its own, there were others in the development, but they were all spaced out, it was a dual aspect faux Georgian house, a separate double garage, 3 ensuite, dining room, large hall, huge breakfasting kitchen and what seemed to be an acre of back garden. John was sitting making small talk with Shelley, Kayleigh was having a second look around.</p>
<p>" I used to play in a band with him years ago, then he moved to Preston "</p>
<p>" He moved back six years ago "</p>
<p>" Who did ?" Kayleigh asked as she walked back into the dining room"</p>
<p>" Charlie Burns, you don't know him love, it's Shelley's dad "</p>
<p>" Small world " Kayleigh smiled.</p>
<p>" So what you thinking love ?"</p>
<p>" I think this is it John "</p>
<p>" Not Bryden Road ?"</p>
<p>" No, don't get me wrong it was lovely, but I know this is stupid, but I'm sure I saw this house in a dream "</p>
<p>" So ?" John asked. </p>
<p>" I'll leave you two to talk. " Shelley said, lifting her portfolio.</p>
<p>" No need Shelley, I think we've come to a decision " John nodded to Kayleigh, she nodded back.</p>
<p>" Right Shelley, I'll pay a deposit right now, is a Mastercard okay ?"</p>
<p>" That'll do nicely sir as they used to say, I'll nip to my car and get the paperwork"</p>
<p>Kayleigh watched her leave.</p>
<p>" One to go. " she said, turning back to John.</p>
<p>" One what?"</p>
<p>" One part of my dream, my ideal life "</p>
<p>" What part ?"</p>
<p>" Well I've got my daughter, my son, the house I've only ever dreamt of, only need to get a ring on your finger, that's the final part "</p>
<p>" And not long until that happens babe"</p>
<p>" I just can't believe that I'm as happy as I am, I once thought this type of joy was impossible for me"</p>
<p>" Here we are Mister Redmond, how much are you planning on putting down." a smiling Shelley asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kayleigh was euphoric on the way home, she kept looking at the brochure for the house they had just agreed to buy, she would flick through it, smile, look at John, then look again at the glossy pages.</p>
<p>" We are awake aren't we John ?" </p>
<p>" Of course we are "</p>
<p>" It's not a dream ?"</p>
<p>" Nope, in a months time the future Mister and Missus Redmond will move into their, not so humble abode, and I can't wait love, you, me, Liam and Lily a fully fledged family "</p>
<p>" Will we have to buy a Labrador?"</p>
<p>" No we don't have to, but …….."</p>
<p>" I just love my life John "</p>
<p>" And I love you being in mine darling "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kayleigh's enthusiasm rubbed off on her mum and dad, they were happy to see Kayleigh being properly settled, there was a great family atmosphere as they all had a lovely home made dinner, Brenda was a wonderful cook, better than Kayleigh truth be told, but John wasn't going to mention it.</p>
<p>After many hugs and kisses, handshakes and goodbyes, the family Redmond headed back to John's, school was off tomorrow so Kayleigh and Lily were staying over, the children although not really understanding why, were picking up on the good mood.</p>
<p>"I know a joke dad "</p>
<p>" Do you ?"</p>
<p>" It's a funny one " Liam was smiling .</p>
<p>" Go on then "</p>
<p>" What do you call a man with a small willie ?"</p>
<p>" That's enough Liam, you don't tell jokes like that when your mum and sister are here"</p>
<p>" Why , Ben told it to Sophie, and auntie Claire ?"</p>
<p>" Go on John, let him ." Kayleigh  whispered.</p>
<p>" Okay Liam, what do you call a man with a small willie ?"</p>
<p>" Justin "</p>
<p>John and Kayleigh erupted in hysterical laughter, </p>
<p>Lily smiled, she didn't get the joke, but she did get the fact that her mum was happy, since John her new dad came along, her mum was always happy now, always smiling, often laughing, she hadn't heard her mum crying for ages now.</p>
<p>" Is that funny Lily ?" Liam asked.</p>
<p>" I don't know, but mum thinks it is. "</p>
<p>The two children watched as the adults, would stop laughing, then suddenly start again.</p>
<p>Liam heard his dad say Justin, and his mum would laugh again, strange things grownups. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Dad ?"</p>
<p>" What pal ?"</p>
<p>" Will Lily grow a willie ?"</p>
<p>Kayleigh sniggered.</p>
<p>" What ?"</p>
<p>" When she gets bigger, will Lily grow a willie "</p>
<p>" No she will not, girls don't get them "</p>
<p>" Oh I don't know" Kayleigh said under her breath.</p>
<p>John playfully slapped her thigh, grinning.</p>
<p>" Told you Liam, I'll get big boobies like my mum, won't I mum ?" Lily said matter of factly. </p>
<p>" Your turn " John smiled towards Kayleigh. </p>
<p>" Yes Lily girls get boobies, when they grow up "</p>
<p>" But not a willie?"</p>
<p>" No not a willie, now stop talking about willies please lady, there's been enough willie talk today "</p>
<p>" Will I get boobies mum ?" Liam asked.</p>
<p>" If you take after your dad, possibly "</p>
<p>John roared with laughter, he was still chuckling as they turned into the drive.</p>
<p>" Dad ?"</p>
<p>" What, and no more willies okay ?"</p>
<p>" Okay " </p>
<p>" What is it buddy ?" John pulled on the handbrake and was in the process of switching off the car.</p>
<p>" What's suicide dad ?"</p>
<p>" Where did you hear that word ?" John turned in his seat to look at Liam.</p>
<p>Liam had started trying to undo his seat straps .</p>
<p>" Well Liam ?" John pressed.</p>
<p>" Grandad Bill said mum had tried it, and I wondered what it was "</p>
<p>John shot a look at Kayleigh, she was staring at him ashen faced, tears in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confession.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John learns the painful truth, and finds out how vulnerable Kayleigh became.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Will mummy be okay?"</p><p>" Of course she will princess, she's just very tired, that's all"</p><p>" Is that because I got in her bed ?"</p><p>" No darling, it's not that, we had a busy day that's all, a very busy day"</p><p>" Promise daddy "</p><p>" Pinkie promise " John held his right pinkie out. Lily linked hers with it.</p><p>" She's going to be fine darling "</p><p>" Tell her I said night night "</p><p>" I will Lily darling "</p><p>" And night night to Liam too, okay "</p><p>" Night night Lily darling " John drew her covers up and kissed her forehead.</p><p>" Night daddy " </p><p>John closed her door, Liam had gone to bed as soon as they had gotten In the house, thankfully.</p><p>John leant against the hallway wall and almost cried, he sniffed away a tear and headed downstairs.</p><p>Kayleigh was sitting in the dark, leaning on the table, head in her hands sobbing loudly, John walked over and switched on a lamp.</p><p>He walked over to her and stood next to her,</p><p>"Kayleigh I…..."</p><p>" It's okay,  you don't have to say anything John, I'll go in the morning, as soon as Lily gets up "</p><p>" Go where ?"</p><p>" Out of your life "</p><p>" But why would you want to do that ?"</p><p>" You heard what Liam said, didn't you ?"</p><p>" Yes I did"</p><p>" So it's best I go " </p><p>" Like fuck it is "</p><p>" It's best for you if I just go John "</p><p>Kayleigh started trying to take off her engagement ring, John grabbed her hands and pulled them to his chest, in a bid to stop her.</p><p>" Please Kayleigh don't do that "</p><p>" Please John, let me walk away with some dignity, please "</p><p>" No way lady, you're going nowhere, your place is here with me darling, right here, and you listen to me lady, it always will be, always understand, I couldn't live without you Kayleigh Kitson, and I've got no intention of trying, so the sooner you learn that the better, I….., I……., I need you Kayleigh Kitson, I need you so fucking much" John couldn't hold it together any longer, he decided to not even try, Kayleigh pulled her hands away and grabbed him, they hugged each other, their grip becoming tighter, as they became more emotional. </p><p>They ended up, tightly bound together lying on the couch,neither wanting to let go.</p><p>" I'm not mental or anything John "</p><p>" Shush babe, I know that, that was then, this is now "</p><p>" I need to tell you John, you know so you might as well know it all "</p><p>Kayleigh took a deep breath.</p><p>" When we parted ways……"</p><p>" Look babe…." Kayleigh silenced John by putting her finger on his lips.</p><p>" I was devastated, totally destroyed, it took me a long time to realise it, and it took me a while to accept things, and I thought I had eventually gotten over you when Lily's dad came along. I was hyper John, and I got even more hyper when I found out I was pregnant, I mean you know how much being a mother meant to me, and then when I found out there was to be no wedding, no man even, well, my world fell apart , I was devastated again, but even I didn't know how badly at the time. Do you remember me telling you about my thinking about a termination?"</p><p>" Uh huh "</p><p>" That was because I was worried I'd never be able to cope, I pretended to everyone I could, but I was worried I wouldn't,  but eventually I came to think that even with a kiddie, I'd still have something to offer, that some man someday might want me "</p><p>" Jesus Kayleigh " John, openly sobbed. </p><p>" Then I had Lily, my beautiful little girl, the little redheaded dream that I had had all my life, the one thing that I had held on to. Then they told me that I had needed the emergency hysterectomy and that's when it hit me, and I mean really hit me, not only was I a single mum, I had now become a barren single mum, I knew then that I had nothing to offer any man ever. Lily wouldn't latch on, and she wasn't keen on formula,  she cried continuously , she wouldn't eat, and when she did she was sick mostly, she wouldn't sleep, and neither could I, I was at my wits end John, absolutely done. All my life I had wanted to be a mum, and now that I was, I couldn't hack it , I had convinced myself that I was a shit mum, I couldn't take anymore, life had given me one kicking too many. I quite simply had had enough, I was beaten" .</p><p>Kayleigh felt John grip her tighter, he gently kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Mandy took her one night just to let me rest, I thought things through, but I couldn't see a happy ending, all I saw was a deep dark hole,I was terrified John, terrified of ending up hating the one thing that I knew, really knew loved me, so I took a bunch of pills and the best part of a bottle of gin, then I sent Mandy a text, telling her I was sorry and to tell Lily I really really loved her, but she would be better off without me, and hoped she'd forgive me some day"</p><p>" Fuck sake Kayleigh " John's body shook with his sobbing.</p><p>" So ten minutes later, Steve smashed my door in, the ambulance got me to hospital in time, and the rest as they say is history "</p><p>" I'm so sorry Kayleigh, so, so sorry, if I'd only said I loved you then, if only………."</p><p>" I did it John, I took the pills, I drank the gin it was me , it was nothing to do with you " Kayleigh gently stroked John's cheek as she spoke, " not your fault "</p><p>" If we'd been together then, that wouldn't have happened"</p><p>" That's an assumption John, we don't know for sure " </p><p>" Yes we do "</p><p>" Its a probability, not a certainty John, so don't dare pin it on yourself, it was me all me"</p><p>" I love you so much Kayleigh, promise me you'll tell me if things get too much for you "</p><p>" John, I was in the depths of despair, I was in a very dark place, you can't get much lower than to do something like that, but like you said that was then, with some therapy, counseling and some tough love, Bill and Brenda Kitson style, I got over it "</p><p>They hugged for quite a while, Kayleigh waiting to see how things were between her and John, John cursing himself, because no matter what Kayleigh said, Kieron was right, he was the start of Kayleigh's plummet to rock bottom, and he knew he would feel guilty for life.</p><p>" So" Kayleigh eventually plucked up the courage to say.</p><p>" So what babe ?"</p><p>" What do you want to do about us ?"</p><p>" Eh ?" John lifted his head up to look directly at Kayleigh.</p><p>"  Do you still want,.......are things,.........what I'm trying to ask is…. ?"</p><p>" Everything is just as it was, I still want you as my wife, as the mother of my son, you're my soulmate Kayleigh "</p><p>"Thank god " Once again they both started crying.</p><p>They hugged and cried for almost an hour, John because he felt guilty, Kayleigh cried with relief.</p><p>" Cuppa ?" Kayleigh knew she had to break the silence.</p><p>"Please babe "</p><p>John went and washed his face, then joined Kayleigh in the kitchen. He walked up behind her, he hugged her around the waist, and kissed her hair.</p><p>" I love you so much babe, you know that don't you ?"</p><p>" I know, of course I do  "</p><p>" You're sleeping in my bed tonight "</p><p>" Am ì ?"</p><p>" I need to hold you all night Kayleigh, I couldn't have you in a room by yourself, not tonight, not ever again, "</p><p>" What about Liam and Lily ?"</p><p>" They'll ask why, and we'll tell them the truth, we needed cuddles, both of us"</p><p>" And we will every night "</p><p> </p><p>" Are you still awake ?"</p><p>" Yes" </p><p>" What are you thinking John ?"</p><p>" How lucky I am to have you in my life, how you and Lily are as much part of my life as Liam is "</p><p>" That was lovely "</p><p>" Lovely but true, what were you thinking ?"</p><p>" About how wrong I was"</p><p>" About what ?"</p><p>" When you signed for that new house, I had a feeling that I'd never be back in it, that I wasn't destined to live there. I had a feeling something would come between me and you, and when Liam asked that question, I thought that was it, that was the thing "</p><p>" But it wasn't "</p><p>" No, because I forgot to take something into consideration "</p><p>" And that is ?"</p><p>" What a beautiful soul you are, never judging always forgiving, the wonderful John Redmond "</p><p>" That's me " John chuckled.</p><p>Kayleigh fell asleep long before John, at one point Kayleigh turned to face John, still sleeping she had a huge smile on her face, John watched her for a while, eventually he cried, he cried for a long long time, his life mission now he decided was to keep that smile on her face, she would never be sad again, not on his watch, he'd let it happen before, and nearly lost her in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>John woke and went down and made tea, Kayleigh was awake when he got back upstairs, she was sitting looking through the brochure again.</p><p>" It'll make a wonderful home "</p><p>" No, it's a nice house, you'll make it a home "</p><p>" Thank you"</p><p>" Think of the parties we can host there love "</p><p>" We will hold receptions John, not parties, we're up market now "</p><p>" Yes, receptions, sorry m' lady " </p><p>" We'll be a part of the country set "</p><p>" I'd like to see you in jodhpurs right enough "</p><p>Kayleigh squeezed the hand of this most precious of men.</p><p>John sat grinning, he had just had an idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Planning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John makes a momentous decision , but will Kayleigh like it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul and Claire pulled up behind Kieron, the other cars were probably family too, but they didn't recognise them. They could see John had a housefull.</p>
<p>" Right are we all here ?" John asked .</p>
<p>" How would we know ?" Paul quipped.</p>
<p>" What ?"</p>
<p>" We don't know who you invited ?"</p>
<p>" Right okay, we're all here, right why you're here is……."</p>
<p>" Are you waiting for Kayleigh?"</p>
<p>" No she's in Preston with Kelly, looking at wedding venues, which brings me on to the subject in hand………….. "</p>
<p>John spoke for twenty uninterrupted minutes.</p>
<p>" Well, we know her best, what do you think ?" John said surveying the room.</p>
<p>" It's a wonderful idea." Mandy volunteered. </p>
<p>" Do you think we as a group can do it ?" John appealed. </p>
<p>" Yes " Brenda said "if we pull together, of course we can"</p>
<p>" What about your big reception bro ?"</p>
<p>" There's no hard and fast rule that  says you have to have your wedding and reception on the same day is there ?"</p>
<p>" No " Paul agreed" it's conventional, but then again you and Kayleigh aren't."</p>
<p>" What about the dress Mandy ?"</p>
<p>" I don't think it'll be problem, Kelly is best friends with the owner, she'll let her in on it "</p>
<p>" I'll organise the catering, I've got mates in the trade " Kieron offered.</p>
<p>" Best man Paul ?" </p>
<p>" I'll be honoured John "</p>
<p>" Bridesmaid Mandy, still up for it  ?"</p>
<p>" Sure thing John "</p>
<p>" Excellent, right let's get started"</p>
<p>After tea and nibbles, the extended family drifted away, Steve and Mandy were last to leave, as always Steve stole every minute he could with Lily, and now with Liam, he had managed to squeeze into the playhouse and was having a tea party.</p>
<p>" Honest answer Mandy, what's your thoughts ?" John asked.</p>
<p>" She'll hate the fact that you've done it, but she'll love you for doing it ? "</p>
<p>" And that's good is it ?"</p>
<p>" John love, It will be the loveliest thing anyone has ever done for her, she will be, shocked, terrified and overwhelmed, but she will love you for doing it "</p>
<p>" Well you know her best "</p>
<p>Mandy stretched over and took John's hand, John looked at her a little surprised.</p>
<p>" No, I don't think that's true anymore John, it was once but not now, you know her best, I've known her longest, it will work trust me "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house sale went through, John and Liam moved in, as there were still a few months to the wedding John thought it best if he used the time to do the odd jobs, build furniture, decorate etc. Kayleigh and Lily stayed as often as possible through the week and every weekend, ninety percent of their possessions were in the new house, they would move the rest the week after the wedding, Lily had her pink room, Liam had his blue, Kayleigh had picked pastel shades for the rest, John had been busy, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>" Thanks Kelly love, see you on Saturday " John smiled as he hung up.</p>
<p>" So" Paul said " that's it all organised, the last piece in the puzzle? "</p>
<p>" Am I doing the right thing ? " John asked his brother.</p>
<p>" Bit late to worry about it now buddy, but if you ask me, yes you are "</p>
<p>" What if she hates the idea ?"</p>
<p>" If she did this for you, would you like it ?"</p>
<p>" Yes." </p>
<p>" There you go then, there's your answer right there "</p>
<p>" God I hope I'm right "</p>
<p>" Like I said John …."</p>
<p>" Aye , too late to worry "</p>
<p>" So, back to practicalities, how are you going to stop her coming here tomorrow night ?" </p>
<p>" Leave it to Beaver "</p>
<p>" What in the name of god does that mean ?"</p>
<p>" Nevermind Paul, nevermind "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandy smiled as " Mambo ", scrolled across Kayleigh's Audi audio display.</p>
<p>" Shut up Mandy ." Kayleigh said smiling.</p>
<p>" Never said a word " </p>
<p>" Hiya Handsome "</p>
<p>" Hi love, where are you ?"</p>
<p>" Me and Mand are heading to mums, then heading there, why ?"</p>
<p>" There's a bit of a problem babe "</p>
<p>" What type of problem ?"</p>
<p>" Nowt to worry your pretty little head about, I'll have it fixed by tomorrow "</p>
<p>" What type of problem John ?"</p>
<p>" I'll fix it love "</p>
<p>" What type of problem Johnathan, answer me please ?"</p>
<p>" Wasps "</p>
<p>" Wasps ?"</p>
<p>" Hundreds of the stripy little bast……,, things, all through the house, the exterminator says…...."</p>
<p>" Exterminator?" Kayleigh shrieked. </p>
<p>" Like I said babe, all through the house "</p>
<p>" Did you leave the windows open again "</p>
<p>" Look honey it………"</p>
<p>" You did, didn't you ?"</p>
<p>" Sorry babe "</p>
<p>" Oh John, I was looking forward to doing a bit in the study tonight "</p>
<p>Kayleigh slapped Mandy's arm when she sniggered.</p>
<p>" I can guarantee it will be wasp free for tomorrow"</p>
<p>" It better be, you know they terrify me "</p>
<p>" I know honey, sorry "</p>
<p>" I'll phone later, okay "</p>
<p>" Okay babe, love you "</p>
<p>" Love you too "</p>
<p>" Wasps ,who'd have thought it ." Mandy said.</p>
<p>" I'll tell you Mand, they better be gone when I get there tomorrow "</p>
<p>" I think you can be sure of that Kay, very sure "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get here for one ×"</p>
<p>Mandy read the text again, one he wanted one he would get.</p>
<p>Mandy had convinced Kayleigh to stay with her, Lily as was planned was at Brenda's,  Steve was at John's supposedly helping and would stay over, Liam was at Paul's. All day Friday and from early this morning, things were being delivered, assembled, set up and prepared at John's house. Mandy was leaving it as long as possible before getting Kayleigh up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Any tea going Mand ?", a bedraggled Kayleigh asked as she walked in yawning.</p>
<p>Mandy looked at the clock and smiled, half ten not bad, she wouldn't have to keep Kayleigh occupied too long "</p>
<p>" I'll put the Kettle on, that was a nice night last night wasn't it Kay ?"</p>
<p>" It was, what a difference it makes not having kids fighting for your attention " </p>
<p>" I thought I'd let you sleep in, there's nowt happening today "</p>
<p>" No, I'll phone John to see when to go over ……"</p>
<p>" One "</p>
<p>" Eh ?"</p>
<p>" He phoned earlier, I didn't want to wake you ,he said that we could go at one "</p>
<p>" We?"</p>
<p>" I assume he was inviting me ' don't you want me to go with you ?"</p>
<p>" Of course I do, don't get paranoid Amanda Jane"</p>
<p>Kayleigh smiled.</p>
<p>" Okay then Kayleigh Ann, I won't "</p>
<p>" Would you mind if I had a bath Mand, it'll be nice not to have to answer a door being knocked every bloody minute?"</p>
<p>" Fill your boots love, there's plenty water "</p>
<p>Kayleigh lifted her mug and headed upstairs.</p>
<p>" We'll be lucky to make it for one " Mandy said to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two sister laughed and joked as Kayleigh drove to John's house,</p>
<p>" If I find one wasp Mandy, he's banned for a month "</p>
<p>" A month ?" </p>
<p>" Okay then a fortnight "</p>
<p>" Really ?" </p>
<p>" Okay a week, and he can think himself lucky "</p>
<p>As they turned off the main road, Mandy could see a gazebo in the back garden, and the top of a floral arch.</p>
<p>" I like those curtains ." Mandy said , pointing to a random house.</p>
<p>" Really ?" Kayleigh said ,her attention diverted momentarily. </p>
<p>As she turned in towards her house, she noticed balloons and ribbons decorating the fence, and flowers were draped around the pillars either side of the front door. The liveried vans and cars parked nearby were also fairly prominent. Kayleigh pulled up and looked at Mandy .</p>
<p>" I guess he really is sorry about leaving the window open eh?" Mandy said smiling.</p>
<p>Mandy knew Kayleigh was beyond confused.</p>
<p>Kayleigh looked on as her mum and dad walked towards her, she hurried out of the car.</p>
<p>" What's happening, are John and the kids alright.?" She asked almost in a state of confused panic.</p>
<p>" The children are inside with John, they are all okay"</p>
<p>" Why are you here then?" Kayleigh looked to her dad for explanation. </p>
<p>" I'm giving you away Kayleigh darling.  " Bill grinned.</p>
<p>" Giving me away …….oh ! " A faint Kayleigh covered her mouth with her hand.</p>
<p>" That's right babe, I'm giving my oldest daughter away at her wedding , in oh about an hour or so I reckon "</p>
<p>Kayleigh looked at Mandy .</p>
<p>Mandy nodded.</p>
<p>" Half two Kayleigh, you and John are tying the knot in your back garden, in front of family and friends "</p>
<p>" But my dress?"</p>
<p>" It's in your room darling " Brenda said, putting her .arm around a shaking Kayleigh's shoulder "</p>
<p>" But, how……?." </p>
<p>" John " Bill said. " All John "</p>
<p>" Come on love, Helen and Patsy are here for hair and make up, Kelly and Anna from the dress shop are here to dress you "</p>
<p>"Mandy are you still bridesmaid?". Kayleigh enquired </p>
<p>" Of course I am, so come on we best get a wiggle on "</p>
<p>The two sisters almost ran into the house.</p>
<p>Paul had been in the bedroom John was using, he had been watching discreetly.</p>
<p>" All systems go John , she almost sprinted into the house ".</p>
<p>As Paul spoke he heard Kayleigh on the landing, he put his foot against the door just as it opened.</p>
<p>" John ?" </p>
<p>Paul stood in the door, but still holding it .</p>
<p>" You can't see him Kayleigh, it's bad luck "</p>
<p>" No Paul, it's bad luck for him to see me "</p>
<p>" Eh ?"</p>
<p>Kayleigh giggled.</p>
<p>" Can you hear me John ?"</p>
<p>" Loud and clear darling "</p>
<p>" Thank you "</p>
<p>" Your welcome, see you soon "</p>
<p>" Paul ?" Kayleigh beckoned him closer.</p>
<p>" What ?" Kayleigh kissed his cheek," give that to your brother for me "</p>
<p>" Will do love "</p>
<p>John was standing looking in the mirror, Paul walked up and kissed him on the cheek .</p>
<p>" Piss off, you bloody nutter " John chuckled. </p>
<p>" That was from Kayleigh, tell her not me, you ingrate "</p>
<p>" Bloody nuts the lot of you " John said under his breath, " utter bloody nutters "</p>
<p>Mandy led Kayleigh up to her room, there were high pitched shrieks of joy when she met Helen and Patsy, Kelly and Anna soon joined them for champagne.</p>
<p>Kayleigh got out of her stool and walked to the window, she lifted her hand towards the blind.</p>
<p>" Don't "</p>
<p>" What Mand?"</p>
<p>" Let it be a surprise, you won't be disappointed "</p>
<p>Kayleigh smiled and dropped her hand</p>
<p>" Okay Mandy, I think I can wait "</p>
<p>" Do me a favour please Kayleigh?"</p>
<p>" What mum ?" Brenda was in the chair getting her makeup done.</p>
<p>"Don't go out of this room, tell me or Mandy what you need "</p>
<p>" Why ?" </p>
<p>" Because there is a lot happening, and they're all meant to be surprises, so don't go out okay ?"</p>
<p>" Brownies honour " Kayleigh replied giggling.</p>
<p>Paul watched the taxi pull up, the dress said wedding, the hat definitely said wedding as did the buttonhole flower, the tall woman was definitely headed this way, an hour too early.</p>
<p>" Looks like the right place " she said as she walked up to Paul.</p>
<p>" You're a bit early love "</p>
<p>The tall woman looked at her watch</p>
<p>" No son I'm bang on time actually "</p>
<p>" The weddings not until……."</p>
<p>" Are you the butler?" She looked at the bow tie and dinner jacket .</p>
<p>" No, I'm the grooms brother "</p>
<p>" Well mister Redmond I suggest you tell the other mister Redmond that Elsie is here "</p>
<p>Paul stood and looked at the tall Irish woman .</p>
<p>Paul took his phone out of his pocket ,</p>
<p>" Hiya, look are you expecting an Elsie….?"</p>
<p>He nodded as he listened to John, suddenly he smiled,</p>
<p>" Right no bother "</p>
<p>" Okay ?" Elsie asked.</p>
<p>" Come on love, but he says mums the word, you're a surprise for Kayleigh"</p>
<p>Paul laughed as John and Elsie met in the dining room, Elsie lifted him off his feet in a huge hug.</p>
<p>" Are you robbing banks now ?" </p>
<p>" No, I told you stock forecasts "</p>
<p>" Footsie and all that ?"</p>
<p>" No shop stock, I work out what products are going to be needed at what times, and get the buyers in touch with the sellers, that sort of thing "</p>
<p>" And she's still doing hair and such ?"</p>
<p>" Sort of, she set up a business that goes to weddings or other big occasions, and they have  a bus converted to a travelling salon, well half a dozen of them now  actually , they can do hair, nails make up, all that type of thing in the carpark,no appointment necessary, so if you break a nail, your hair needs fixed, or your makeup needs fixed up between the service and the reception, the Kitson Makeup service is there for you "</p>
<p>" Great idea " Elsie nodded.</p>
<p>" Wasn't it just "</p>
<p> " So she doesn't know I'm here?" "</p>
<p>" Not yet, you were hard to track down "</p>
<p>" I went home to my little backwater , not much internet access there "</p>
<p>" Best go let her know then, c'mon "</p>
<p>John took Elsie upstairs and along the hall, he pointed to the door.</p>
<p>Elsie gave him the thumbs up and readied herself.</p>
<p>Kayleigh was having her hair curled, the knock at the door was light, Mandy heard it the second time, she opened the door and smiled. </p>
<p>From the landing John saw her make the quiet sign to whomever opened the door, then she slipped inside.</p>
<p>" Here Kayleigh, is there a free bar do you know, I'm gagging for a stiff one ?"</p>
<p>The booming Irish voice was unmistakable.</p>
<p>Kayleigh screeched with joy, she ran over and grabbed her long absent friend .The two of them hugged for a while, eventually they separated and stood at arms length and looked at each other. </p>
<p>" So miss Kitson, you got him then , yon John Redmond fella"</p>
<p>" I did, well I almost have "</p>
<p>" Must admit darlin, I thought you would have a  long time ago "</p>
<p>" Things don't always go the way you plan Elsie, not first time "</p>
<p>" But it's now that important isn't it ?"</p>
<p>Lily and Liam chose now to insist on seeing Kayleigh, they came into the room followed by an exasperated Chloe.</p>
<p>" Mummy " the two of them ran over and hugged her.</p>
<p>" Your's " Elsie said smiling.</p>
<p>" Yes " Kayleigh replied.</p>
<p>" Twins ?"</p>
<p>" No "</p>
<p>" John's?"</p>
<p>" He is" Kayleigh said pointing to Liam" now she is too" she pointed to Lily.</p>
<p>" I need a drink , I'll see you later babe " Elsie left shaking her head.</p>
<p>" They were worried because they hadn't seen you today ." Chloe explained.</p>
<p>" I'm here now darlings "</p>
<p>" We're having a big party mum, for you and dad " Lily said enthusiastically. </p>
<p>" There's lots of fun things. " Liam added.</p>
<p>" Really, what type of things ?"</p>
<p>" Dad says………." </p>
<p>" Right that's enough ." Brenda said. " Go with cousin Chloe and get dressed" </p>
<p>" Okay "</p>
<p>" And you ?" Brenda pointed at Kayleigh " dont quiz them like that, it's not fair " </p>
<p>The two hyper children ran off to get changed, Kayleigh giggled and sat back down to have her hair finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Are you decent ?" Kieron asked from the doorway.</p>
<p>" Come in love " </p>
<p>" Oh Kieron you lifesaver " Mandy said looking at the tray of sandwiches, baps and pastries.</p>
<p>" Gill is bringing up tea, coffee and such."</p>
<p>" Are we having food, Kieron ? " Kayleigh enquired. </p>
<p>" All such questions are to be routed through Paul A Redmond, or Amanda J Price "</p>
<p>" What ?" Kayleigh giggled.</p>
<p>" He's not telling you Kay, you're getting told nothing, you'll see it all shortly " Mandy said. </p>
<p>" Party Pooper " </p>
<p>" You don't really want to know anyway Kayleigh, you like surprises. " Kieron pointed out.</p>
<p>" Why are you asking then ?" Patsy asked as she looked in the mirror.</p>
<p>" It's just a bit of fun" </p>
<p>Kayleigh's phone buzzed, she didn't hear it but Mandy did , she lifted it and handed it to her big sister.</p>
<p>Kayleigh opened the email, started reading and gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth.</p>
<p>" You okay Kay ?"</p>
<p>Kayleigh nodded to Mandy </p>
<p>" Sure babe ?"</p>
<p>" Positive, do me a favour Mand, go get Paul "</p>
<p>" Paul Redmond?"</p>
<p>" Yes, Paul Redmond "</p>
<p>A few minutes later Mandy returned, Paul waited outside.</p>
<p>Kayleigh pulled her robe on and went out.</p>
<p>" What's up love, Mandy said you got a text ?"</p>
<p>" Read that for me "</p>
<p>" Mister bla bla,bla …….accepts the proposal on the provision that , …………., you did it Kayleigh he's agreed, you've free of him "</p>
<p>" What does the claim on estate bit mean ?"</p>
<p>" Basically he agrees on condition that when he dies, she gets nothing, she no longer exists as far as he is concerned, you can't claim on her behalf either "</p>
<p>" He's ended up living in a one bedroom flat in a tower block, what would she ever want from him ?"</p>
<p>" He wants to think it's on his terms, he's being a dick "</p>
<p>" But is it legally binding "</p>
<p>" Yes, all legal and above board, will I tell John ?"</p>
<p>" No, I'd like to do that myself"</p>
<p>" Still our secret eh ?"</p>
<p>" I'll tell him today "</p>
<p>" Some wedding present eh ?"</p>
<p>" Best one ever, thanks Paul "</p>
<p>" That's what brothers in law do, right go get dressed, its game on shortly "</p>
<p>Kayleigh nodded, squeezed Paul's hand and went back in the room.</p>
<p> It took all of twenty minutes to get Kayleigh dressed, but eventually she was, Chloe brought up her bouquet, lemon and white roses, Anna fixed her veil, and exited the room, Kayleigh was ready.</p>
<p>" Ready love ? "</p>
<p>Kayleigh turned to face her dad.</p>
<p>" Wow, you scrub up well love"</p>
<p>Kayleigh chuckled,</p>
<p>" You certainly know how to pay a compliment dad "</p>
<p>" You're ever bit a stunning as I thought you would be more so probably, a veritable redheaded goddess "</p>
<p>" Thank you " </p>
<p>" Ready ?"</p>
<p>" Can I just stand here for a minute?"  Kayleigh was looking in the full length mirror.</p>
<p>" You can do whatever you want Kayleigh, it's your house, your day and your wedding  "</p>
<p>" I know when I go out of this room , it's out of my  control, something or someone else will control my destiny "</p>
<p>" That thing is love Kayleigh, it steers you through life, you do things for it that make no sense, take risks that no sane person should take, and you accept what it brings you, because good love is special, when you have it  you grab it girl, and hold on tight, because when its gone it's hard to get back. You were lucky finding John again "</p>
<p>" I can't let him go again ever "</p>
<p>" Come on then, let's get you married off"</p>
<p>" An old romantic you are dad "</p>
<p>" Funny your mum says that too "</p>
<p>Bill walked over beside Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" You sure it's him you want ?"</p>
<p>" Never been more sure of anything dad "</p>
<p>Bill extended his arm.</p>
<p>" Let's go then, Showtime !!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You are perfect John.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John's surprise wedding comes to fruition, but Kayleigh has a surprise of her own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul was standing watching the top landing, John was in the conservatory playing rock, paper, scissors with Liam, Paul smiled he wasn't sure who was helping who to stay calm.</p>
<p>Mandy was at the foot of the stairs, Lily gripping her hand tightly. Outside all their guests were seated on the white satin chairs, while sashes on every second one, lemon on the rest. There were forty seats, five rows of four, each side of a red carpet laid on the manicured lawn. On a raised area of decking a string quartet was playing gently. The seats faced a raised dias a white bamboo archway completely bedecked with lemon and white flowers was placed front and centre. All along the boundary fence, white and lemon ribbons to match the sashes on the chairs, had been hung, down the side of the house, several gazebos had been assembled in case the weather changed. Steve and Kieron had acted as ushers, there was no his and hers side, they had everyone mixed , where possible . Off to one side a large table, with bottles of Champagne and wine attended to by two waiters stood. On the other side several tables were arranged, canapes and fancies being readied for the post ceremony festivities.</p>
<p>Kayleigh stepped out of the room,  Brenda smiled.</p>
<p>" I'm so proud of how you've turned out darling " </p>
<p>Kayleigh just smiled.</p>
<p>" Right , you know the score Bill "</p>
<p>Brenda headed down stairs, she motioned to Paul, he went and collected John and Liam, Brenda waited until they had exited the conservatory via the garden doors.</p>
<p>" Right Bill "</p>
<p>Bill and Kayleigh walked down the stairs, Kayleigh smiled when she looked at Mandy.</p>
<p>" You look lovely mummy, like a real princess " Lily said, her eyes bright with admiration.</p>
<p>Kayleigh was close to tears, John had gotten a dress very similar to Kayleigh's to fit Lily, and she was holding a white and yellow posy to match Kayleigh's bouquet, she was gorgeous. </p>
<p>" Stunning Kayleigh " Mandy added to Lily's description, " simply stunning ". </p>
<p>Brenda kissed Kayleigh's cheek, then headed out into the sunshine, she nodded towards the quartet, the lead nodded in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>Bill and Kayleigh stood in the double doorway, Mandy stood behind Bill, Lily behind Kayleigh. </p>
<p>Kayleigh almost broke down when she looked out into the garden, not only had John gotten it right, the sight of him standing there, with Paul next to him and Liam next again , all dressed in bow ties and dinner jackets made her feel so emotional .</p>
<p>Suddenly the Wedding March started playing,</p>
<p>" This is it babe, let's go " Bill stepped forward ,Kayleigh following his lead. Liam chose now to turn around, he smiled and waved enthusiastically to Kayleigh, she smiled and waved back, eliciting oohs and ah's from the guests. There was a chuckle when Paul without looking put his hand on Liam's head and turned him to face the front. The chuckles grew into laughter when Liam looked at up at Paul.</p>
<p>" Mind my hair Uncle Paul "</p>
<p>Kayleigh could see John and Paul's shoulders shaking as they sniggered. </p>
<p>Kayleigh walked as slowly as she could, she wasn't stupid, she knew that this would be her one and only wedding, there would never be another John, and he was the only one she would ever truly need. This was her moment. She reached the dias, and stepped up, John ever the gentleman held her hand to help.</p>
<p>" You're gorgeous. " he whispered.</p>
<p>" So are you "</p>
<p>Unscripted and unrehearsed, Lily slipped over to Liam and pulled him by the sleeve, he followed her and they stood hand in hand behind Kayleigh and John. Even the stoic uncle Steve  had to wipe away a tear,</p>
<p>" Jesus " he sniffed.</p>
<p>Slowly and almost Imperceptibly the music faded, the grey haired registrar nodded to Kayleigh and then John, they nodded back, it was time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ladies and Gentlemen,I'm the registrar for this area, my name is Eleanor Rigby, and no I'm not a fan of the Beatles, although my parents obviously were "</p>
<p>She allowed the giggles to die down.</p>
<p>" This believe it or not,  is the first wedding that I have conducted in someone's garden, and by coincidence this apparently is the first wedding this garden has ever held, we are here to join Kayleigh and John, two people known to you all, two people who wanted you here to share this special day with them, two people very much in love" </p>
<p>Neither John nor Kayleigh were really listening, they heard the occasional giggle, and laugh but they were lost in their own world, this was it, they had actually gotten here.</p>
<p>"........................any just reason speak now " </p>
<p>They glanced at each other and grinned. The registrar continued.</p>
<p>" Before I pronounce John and Kayleigh man and wife, I think we have another two people here today who are very important don't we, Lily and Liam"</p>
<p>Kayleigh and John separated slightly and a smiling Eleanor invited the two smiling children forwards, she knelt down beside them.</p>
<p>" So I think we have to ask Lily and Liam some questions, don't you ?" She asked the assembled guests.</p>
<p>" Yes " they answered, almost as one.</p>
<p>" So Lily Kitson, we heard your mummy say that she took John for her husband, are you happy to take John as your daddy?" Eleanor led the question and nodded in such a way that there was only going to be one answer.</p>
<p>" Uh huh " Lily said bashfully.</p>
<p>" And Liam here is going to be a good big brother to you isn't he "</p>
<p>" Yes " Lily almost shouted.</p>
<p>" Oooh" the crowd gushed.</p>
<p>" And you Liam…………"</p>
<p>" Yes, she's the best mum ever, and Lily is my sister now. " Liam ran over and hugged a crying Kayleigh.</p>
<p>The wedding group took their original places, </p>
<p>" Rings " Eleanor whispered.</p>
<p>Lily and Liam stepped forward and handed their respective parents a ring.</p>
<p>John and Kayleigh exchanged rings, and as they hugged, Eleanor concluded the formalities.</p>
<p>The married couple, with Paul and Mandy as witnesses, went back into the conservatory to sign the register, Paul and Mandy left, so did the registrar and her clerk. John and Kayleigh were left on their own. They stood facing each other smiling.</p>
<p>" Kayleigh, John photos. " Kieron said from the door.</p>
<p>" Give us five minutes pal eh ?" John said.</p>
<p>Kieron nodded and closed the door, John noticed that he stood outside, they would get their alone time.</p>
<p>"This is perfect John, but why here, why now ?"</p>
<p>" You deserved better than a registry office wedding, I know this isn't ideal but…….."</p>
<p>Kayleigh pressed her finger to his lips.</p>
<p>" It's perfect John, absolutely perfect, just like you "</p>
<p>" Sod off "</p>
<p>" I'm serious John, you are the perfect man, father, husband and lover, and now Mister Redmond you're mine "</p>
<p>" That's nice to hear "</p>
<p>" I mean it "</p>
<p>"Come on Missus Redmond, our public awaits " John started to lead her by the hand towards the door.</p>
<p>" Wait, I've got a surprise for you "</p>
<p>" Oh aye "</p>
<p>" You know I told you Lily's dad hadn't been paying a penny lately?"</p>
<p>" Aye, and he'd disappeared "</p>
<p>" We found him "</p>
<p>" We ?"</p>
<p>" Me and Paul "</p>
<p> "Our Paul ?"</p>
<p>" Yes, anyway Paul called in a few favours, and Lily's dad got a letter telling him to pay up, or he would never see her "</p>
<p>" And ?"</p>
<p>"  Well he was happy to come to an agreement"</p>
<p>" And ?"</p>
<p>" Basically if I stopped asking for payment, he would never ask to see her, he would relinquish all his parental rights "</p>
<p>" And he agreed never to see his daughter again, he agreed to that ?"</p>
<p>" Yes "</p>
<p>" That's shocking, does that man have no decency, he doesn't deserve her, you know that don't you?"</p>
<p>" Yes, of course I do, and I know the man who does, the man who loves her more than her biological father ever has, the loving caring man who will nurture her, and raise her to love, care and be a good woman, a proper dad, I know that man very well, I love that man "</p>
<p>" Well he's a lucky bugger then that man, if you love him "</p>
<p>" But I know he loves me, so perhaps I'm the lucky one "</p>
<p>" I'll always be here for you and Lily, you know that don't you"</p>
<p>" Of course I know that, you're her dad now "</p>
<p>" She'll never need the other one, that's for sure, and even when I'm gone her and Liam are equal shares "</p>
<p>" That's nice, but hopefully that won't be for a long long time "</p>
<p>" And on that subject, mum will tell you herself, so act surprised when she does "</p>
<p>" Does what ?"</p>
<p>" You know Paul and I were the beneficiaries of mum's will ?"</p>
<p>" Were?"</p>
<p>" She changed it last month, wrote me and Paul out"</p>
<p>" Why ?"</p>
<p>" Wanted her grandkids in, all four of them "</p>
<p>Kayleigh smiled.</p>
<p>" Sophie, Ben, Liam and Lily, all equal in her eyes, and in her will " John continued.</p>
<p>" Can she not just say that she loves Lily ?" Kayleigh made no attempt to hide her frustration.</p>
<p>" She will eventually"</p>
<p>John pulled Kayleigh close, they held hands and just smiled, deep down they both knew that despite all they had gone through, the lowest of lows, and numerous disappointments, this was it, the start of their happy ever after. Whatever life threw their way from now on, the two of them would handle it. Kayleigh closed her eyes, she couldn't think of anything to say, her life was complete now, she had the man, the children and the house to raise them in,, a man she loved and whom she knew loved her. Her perfect man.</p>
<p>" Thanks for everything John "</p>
<p>" My pleasure babe "</p>
<p>" I really do appreciate all the trouble you've gone to "</p>
<p>" It wasn't any trouble, all those years ago you told me about your dream wedding, I couldn't arrange that for you, but I tried to make it memorable for you, for us "</p>
<p>" If it had just been you and me, and two witnesses we pulled off the street, it wouldn't have mattered ,this " she said lifting his left hand with hers, and entwining fingers," is all that matters, these bands of gold "</p>
<p>"Band of……."</p>
<p>" Don't "</p>
<p>" What ?"</p>
<p>" Tell me who sung it "</p>
<p>" Sorry" John smiled.</p>
<p>" Truth is John, I would have stayed with you forever even if you hadn't asked me, but knowing that you wanted me enough to ask, well that was beyond my wildest dreams, and now that we're Mister and Missus Redmond, I'm ecstatic "</p>
<p>" Whatever happened in the past……."</p>
<p>" No John don't please…."</p>
<p>" Let me finish love , whatever happened was then, I'll never let you down again, never "</p>
<p>" I know "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took certain liberties having a garden wedding, but this is set slightly in the future, and who knows sometime soon, England may become like other parts of the United Kingdom and allow weddings almost anywhere, we can all dream can't we ?.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. There at last.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John and Kayleigh tie the knot at last. And there are a few surprises .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John and Kayleigh ran the gauntlet of congratulations, it was only family and a few close friends, so there was no feeling of urgency to get talking to everyone within the first ten minutes, and they were glad to see both families mingling, and small mixed groups laughing together.</p>
<p>Lily had decided that uncle Paul was her new bestistist friend and was clinging to him like a limpet, Liam however was sitting in a chair,quite nonplussed having helped himself to a capri sun from somewhere or another.</p>
<p>The newly weds excused themselves for a short while and had some photographs taken, Joan rounded up the two children, and there was a lovely family portrait taken of the four of them, John and Kayleigh holding hands with huge smiles, whether deliberate or not, everyone noticed that Liam took Kayleigh's free hand, Lily took Johns, it was as if the children wanted to spend time with that that had been missing in their lives, Liam now had a live in mum, to care for and nurture him, like only a mother can, and Lily had her father figure, someone to look up to, to make her feel safe, and to protector her, she loved her new dad.</p>
<p>As Kieron walked over to see if the caterers needed any help, John noticed his mum approach Kayleigh, she spoke, Kayleigh nodded, and they walked down to the end of the garden, before John could intervene, Steve and Mandy approached him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I'm glad he managed to keep it a surprise, you deserve it " </p>
<p>" Deserve what ?"</p>
<p>" Everything, him, Liam, this lovely wedding, your life together, you deserve it "</p>
<p>" Really ?"</p>
<p>" Yes "</p>
<p>" I know you know Joan, let's not play games eh, not today?"</p>
<p>" Yes I know, but it doesn't matter, I'm seriously just trying to be pleasant "</p>
<p>" It doesn't matter, until you decide to let it slip out eh ?"</p>
<p>" No one will ever know outside of you, me and John, I promise you Kayleigh, no one "</p>
<p>" Isn't it the worst thing you can do ?"</p>
<p>" When you get desperate, you sometimes do the wrong thing, even when you think it's right at the time, only when you look back do you see it was just a mistake, that's all, just a terrible mistake I made "</p>
<p>" You made ?"</p>
<p>"I did worse love, that's why I won't ever judge you on that "</p>
<p>" What's worse than taking your own life ?"</p>
<p>" Taking someone else's "</p>
<p>John turned around and saw Kayleigh brush a tear off his mum's cheek and lead her to the swing seat.</p>
<p>" How, I mean, when………"</p>
<p>" This has eaten away at me for years love, I know now isn't the time, or the place, but since Liam asked me what he asked John, I knew you'd understand, you were at that point, you made the decision, live or die"</p>
<p>" Who ?"</p>
<p>" Martin "</p>
<p>" I thought that was cancer ?"</p>
<p>" It was, and it wasn't "</p>
<p>" Sorry ?"</p>
<p>" He was on morphine love, he'd gone from a strapping sixteen stone six footer, to a pain ridden shadow of himself, he was in constant excruciating pain, he asked me to help him "</p>
<p>" To help him ?"</p>
<p>" To help him end it ?"</p>
<p>" Jesus "</p>
<p>" And I did "</p>
<p>Kayleigh hugged Joan, she kept hugging her until she stopped crying.</p>
<p>" Do you know what a syringe driver is ?" </p>
<p>Kayleigh nodded.</p>
<p>" Do you know how to set them, how they work ?"</p>
<p>" No"</p>
<p>" I do, so I changed it, he smiled at me, squeezed my hand and fell asleep, forever"</p>
<p>" No more pain, you helped him, he was going anyway"</p>
<p>" I still did it though, and I did it when they were out of the room, they don't know, I robbed them of being there for the final moments" Joan looked towards Paul and John who were talking together and laughing.</p>
<p>" Why tell me now ?"</p>
<p>" Clear the air sort of thing, let you know that you need never worry about me opening my gob about your mistake, mine is far far worse, and I have so much more to lose"</p>
<p>" That's why you clutched onto your religion "</p>
<p>" Tried to atone for what I did "</p>
<p>" But you never have "</p>
<p>" I never will "</p>
<p>" Your secret is safe with me Joan "</p>
<p>" I know that love, I trust you, I have since the day I met you, you haven't a bad bone in your body, Liam is lucky getting you for his mum, and lovely little Lily as his sister, I just love that girl "</p>
<p>" And she loves you Joan "</p>
<p>" Let's get back shall we "</p>
<p>" Right mum, lead on "</p>
<p>" Mum eh, I like that "</p>
<p>Joan and Kayleigh smiled as they headed back to the throng. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Can I tell them now ? " Liam pulled at Paul's sleeve as he and Claire stood talking to John and Kayleigh .</p>
<p>" Tell us what ?" Kayleigh enquired.</p>
<p>" Can we uncle PauI ? " Lily added.</p>
<p>" Wait for uncle Kieron, he's just coming."</p>
<p>Kieron ond Gill joined Paul ,Claire,John and Kayleigh.</p>
<p>" Can we ? " Lily asked again.</p>
<p>"Okay then "</p>
<p>" We're going to Centre Parc dad "</p>
<p>" I know darling, great isn't it ?" John smiled at the grinning redhead.</p>
<p>" Ah, there's a tiny bit of a problem there. " Kieron said smiling.</p>
<p>" As in ?" Kayleigh glared at her little brother.</p>
<p>" There was a spelling mistake " </p>
<p>" There was a what ?"</p>
<p>" There was a bit of a spelling mistake sis, but we've sort of got it fixed "</p>
<p>" Sort of ?" Kayleigh looked puzzled.</p>
<p>" Well it's like this, Liam and Lily are going to Centre Parc, you and John are going to Central Park "</p>
<p>" What ?" Kayleigh shrugged.</p>
<p>Paul saw a look of recognition spread over John's face.</p>
<p>" New York ?" He asked .</p>
<p>" Uh huh " Kieron nodded.</p>
<p>" What's happening, I'm lost now? " Kayleigh appealed to John.</p>
<p>" The kids are going to Centre Parc like we planned but we're not "</p>
<p>" Where are we going then ?"</p>
<p>" New York "</p>
<p>" Really ?" Kayleigh shrieked. </p>
<p>" Me and Gill are taking the kids tonight, they'll stay with us until Monday. " Kieron said.</p>
<p>" Then Claire and me, will pick them up and head to Centre Parc for the week. " Paul continued.</p>
<p>" I don't know what to say " Kayleigh was dumbfounded.</p>
<p>" You could say as inlaws go, you lot aren't half bad " Paul quipped. </p>
<p>John just laughed.</p>
<p>" Kayleigh, you and John get hardly any time together, so enjoy this special time sis, you both deserve it "</p>
<p>" That goes for me and Claire too ", Paul added, " we'll have a blast having kids to entertain again and you know we'll treat them like ours, don't you ?"</p>
<p>" Of course we do " </p>
<p>" New York John, just me and you, it'll be wonderful "</p>
<p>" It certainly will "</p>
<p>" Are you still taking your multivitamins?" Kayleigh asked.</p>
<p>" Yes why ?" </p>
<p>Kayleigh just wiggled her eyebrows. The others just sniggered.</p>
<p>" What's multi………" Liam went to ask.</p>
<p>" Ice cream over there " Kieron pointed.</p>
<p>Liam and Lily sprinted off.</p>
<p>Paul, Kieron, Gill and Claire walked off to talk to members of their families.</p>
<p>" What was that about?"</p>
<p>" What about ?"</p>
<p>" You and mum ?"</p>
<p>" She was just telling me to look after you, and made me promise to keep you happy "</p>
<p>" And did you ?"</p>
<p>" Yes I did and yes I will "</p>
<p>John looked around, people from both sides were mingling, there was much laughter and happiness.</p>
<p>" What are you thinking John ?"</p>
<p>" Nothing important  </p>
<p>" Go on tell me, it'll be our secret " Kayleigh giggled.</p>
<p>" How that afternoon as I sat in my car crying, I prayed to god to let me marry you "</p>
<p>" And he did. " she smiled.</p>
<p>" Took his bleedin time though didn't he ?"</p>
<p>" He took all of my life to give me what I wanted John "</p>
<p>" What was that ?"</p>
<p>" A simple thing really "</p>
<p>" Go on "</p>
<p>" A man to love as much as he loved me, a life to look forward to living , and contentment "</p>
<p>" I love you Kayleigh Redmond "</p>
<p>" I know that John, I've always known that "</p>
<p>" Here you, Redmond, I want me pictures took wi you two, come here " Elsies plea was willingly answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had gotten up early, and snatched a quick breakfast in a Starbucks somewhere between West 61st Street and the Columbus Circle entrance to Central Park.</p>
<p>" We're here John, we're actually here "</p>
<p>" So we are. " John said deadpan.</p>
<p>" Don't you be a party pooper Johnathan not now not here."</p>
<p>Suitably chastened John walked slightly ahead, Kayleigh noticed him take a few photos. She turned the corner and smiled.</p>
<p>" Are we going on it ?"</p>
<p>" I hate horses. " John grinned .</p>
<p>" I know, but that's not what I asked, are we ?"</p>
<p>" Well it wouldn't be right to come to Central park and not have a horse and cart ride would it "</p>
<p>" Probably not " Kayleigh giggled.</p>
<p>" Right , who wants to go on the horse and cart "</p>
<p>Three little redheads raised their hands.</p>
<p>" Looks like a yes then " John chuckled.</p>
<p>" Come on dad let's go " Lily grabbed Liam's hand and ran in front.</p>
<p>" You were right John "</p>
<p>" What about love ?"</p>
<p>" It wouldn't have been right without them "</p>
<p>John looked at the two excited children running on in front.</p>
<p>" It's never going to be right without the two of them, ever again "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for making it this far. I was sorely tempted to carry on having Kayleigh and John explore New York, but decided on a nicer, ( I hope 🤞) ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>